Jealousy In The Air
by S2animeluverS2
Summary: A plain and unpopular girl soon begins to be accepted into the in-crowd. The popular guy she longed to be with finally notices her, but things aren’t always the way it seems to be………
1. The Past is the Past

Jealousy In The Air  
  
Summary: A plain and unpopular girl soon begins to be accepted into the in- crowd. The popular guy she longed to be with finally notices her, but things aren't always the way it seems to be... Inu/Kag  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: The Past is the Past  
  
The boy in front of her suddenly asked her something that she'd always wished he would ask. "Will you go out with me?" he asked, staring right at her. She stared dreamily into his eyes and let out a dreamy sigh.  
  
She'd never seen any eyes as intense and golden as his. Before another precious second passed, she answered, "Yes!" Just as she thought this was going to be a new start for this new relationship...  
  
Ugh... not another one of these dreams, Kagome said, rubbing her eyes with her chubby fingers. I knew this was too good to be true. None of this stuff ever happens to me.  
  
Kagome picked up her thick glasses and put them on. She changed into random clothing. It didn't matter what she wore because nothing ever looked good on her anyway.  
  
She walked over to the full-length mirror hung onto the back of her bedroom door and studied herself. She saw a girl with long and tangled black hair that didn't seem it could ever be combed through, staring right at her with thick glasses. She looked down a little towards the body. She was chubby. That's how most people would describe her.  
  
No one ever paid much attention towards her, especially the guys. Some girls were nicer than other. They'd wave at her and greet her. She knew that guys never liked girls who were like her, and she didn't blame them.  
  
Kagome suddenly stopped her thoughts. It wasn't like she was going to turn any prettier while she was staring at herself. She quickly brushed her teeth then going down the stairs, not bothering to spend half an hour getting her hair smoothed out.  
  
She gathered her school supplies to get ready to school.  
  
As she got on campus, she immediately searched for one particular guy with his friends gathered around him, in front of the school entrance, waiting for the bell to ring, and then go in.  
  
It was the guy she used play with everyday in first grade. They'd go over to each other's house and have sleepovers. They were best friends since then, but soon drifted apart when they started high school. They haven't been speaking to each other for almost three years.  
  
Even thought he barely ever glanced at her, she still liked him. Not just as a friend, but as a crush. She noticed she had started liking him more than a friend when she was in 8th grade and when she first got her glasses.  
  
She kept it to herself and waited for the right time to tell him, but of course, there never was a right time.  
  
At the beginning of her freshmen year, they had exchanged schedules to see if they were in any classes together. Kagome got depressed when she found out.  
  
Kagome was never any guys' idea of a girlfriend. However, her friend, Inu yasha, was the dream guy of every girl. He had the looks and the attitude. He soon became popular and gradually stopped spending so much time with her.  
  
Kagome knew that he wouldn't ever look at her the way he did when they were in elementary school and middle school, but wished he would.  
  
She missed the times they spent together at his house. She recalled the way she had looked like when she was in first grade. How could I have turned into such a toad when I looked so cute back then? She thought.  
  
Kagome pushed those thoughts away once again, not wanting to depress herself more than she already did. She quickly walked pass his group, without a glance.  
  
She spun her locker combination and put the books she didn't need in.  
  
As she turned around the corner of the hallway, she bumped into someone.  
  
She looked up and found herself looking at her worst nightmare... Kikyo.  
  
She hated Kikyo. Kikyo and her snobby group of friends would always go picking on people like Kagome, herself.  
  
"Gee, I can't believe you take up so much room that even I can't get through," Kikyo said irritated. "Out of my way! Unlike you, we have somewhere important to go." With that, she pushed Kagome aside like a nobody.  
  
Kagome hated Kikyo's guts for doing that, but also because it made her mad when she saw her trying to flirt with Inu yasha. Practically the whole school knew that Kikyo had this "thing" for Inu yasha.  
  
Kagome thought Kikyo looked really pathetic, but that was just herself. Her thoughts didn't count for anything.  
  
Inu yasha looked like he enjoyed the attention, but she knew that he didn't exactly like Kikyo the way she liked him.  
  
Kagome was still glaring at the back of Kikyo's head when she got out of sight.  
  
Not wanting to look so mad just because of that, she shook her feelings toward Kikyo away and tried to look cheerful.  
  
She sauntered towards the stairs. Once again, she bumped into someone.  
  
The girl she bumped into had a long, loose ponytail and as she turned around, Kagome saw that she wore a nice friendly smile.  
  
Kagome noticed that it was Sango, another girl part of the in-crowd Kikyo was in. The only difference was that she was actually nice. She was nice to everyone.  
  
She had a tall attractive and handsome boyfriend everyone knew of. Miroku. He usually couldn't control himself around girls, but tried his best with Sango. They usually had fights now and then, but everyone knew they'd get back together.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth and said quietly, "I-I'm sorry."  
  
Sango smiled warmly and said, "It's okay." Then she turned back around to catch up with her other friends.  
  
Before she was completely gone, Kagome saw her wave at her slightly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
In second period, Kagome sat in the back of the room. She watched Inu yasha snooze away during the teacher's long and boring one and a half hour lecture.  
  
Sure, she felt lucky that she was in at least one class with him but it's not like he pays any attention towards her.  
  
She was so bored that she dug into her backpack and took out her sketching pad. She doodled in that pad whenever she was bored.  
  
Before she knew what she was doing, she had written the words "Inu yasha and Kagome FOREVER" across the center of the page. She then decorated the page with hearts, stars, and other stuff.  
  
She was so focused on that that she didn't even notice that the teacher, Mrs. Kaede, was standing right in front of her.  
  
Mrs. Kaede cleared her throat. "Would you like to share what you were doing with us all?" She tapped her foot against the ground. That was something Kagome found very annoying.  
  
She looked up and blushed when she realized everyone's eyes were on her, even Inu yasha's. He had gotten up from his little 'nap.'  
  
"Uh... no?" Kagome said, not sure.  
  
"Well, you'd better put that thing away and make sure I never see it again," Mrs. Kaede said sternly. "You wouldn't want us all to see what you wrote, do you?" With that, she walked back towards the front of the room.  
  
Kagome could hear her classmates whispering everywhere around her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, that's all for right now. Hope you like it! ^-^ 


	2. Makeover Time

Jealousy In The Air  
  
Summary: A plain and unpopular girl soon begins to be accepted into the in- crowd. The popular guy she longed to be with finally notices her, but things aren't always the way it seems to be... Inu/Kag  
  
A/N: I wanna thank everyone who reviewed!! THANKS!!!  
  
XlimpBizkitFrEaKX~ lets just say... try not to worry too much!  
  
Deadly Tears~ I know, but that's life. I'm almost positive her life will get better. ^_^  
  
Anti [.] Poptarts~ Thanks for the comment! I hope my second chappie turns out well!  
  
Greenmaster88~ Thanks...  
  
Madison Tsunami~ Well, I'm glad you like Truth or Dare!  
  
Lrigelbbub~ I'm so happy you thinks it's a nice start! One question though: Be safe?? Ok...  
  
Kagome takes over the wor~ I'll try to update it soon!  
  
Fairyangel124~ I agree with you. Poor Kagome. Lol. things will get better.  
  
Silent tears~ Like I said before, her life will get better!  
  
Tranador~ Thanks for reviewing this story as well!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: Makeover time  
  
At lunch, Kagome rushed out of her classroom and into study hall. That's where she usually stayed and ate.  
  
When she searched for an area to sit, she almost gave up. Almost all of the seats were filled up, except for one. The seat next to Inu yasha. Kagome stared hard at his profile and considered if she should stay or just leave.  
  
What do I have to be afraid of? Kagome thought. It's not like I have anything else to lose if something goes wrong.  
  
As she walked over to the last empty seat, she wondered what Inu yasha was doing there for. He was usually at the tables were the more popular people hang out.  
  
Just as she was getting closer, she saw someone slip in the chair. Kikyo.  
  
Ugh, Kagome thought sourly. Now what was she doing here?  
  
No way could she stand the whole period listening to her sweet talk Inu yasha. It was way too sickening. Now, she wondered where she was going to go.  
  
There was no place else for her to go. She definitely didn't want to go in the cafeteria, where everyone had their own friends they could hang out with, and while she had nobody.  
  
Today was also a cold day, so she didn't feel like going outside.  
  
I might as well hide in the bathroom, she thought. That's what she would sometimes do when she had nowhere to go. Actually, it wasn't all that bad. She could sometimes catch people gossiping about other people. People may think that Kagome is dense, but she was actually a good listener and quick learner.  
  
When Kagome entered the girl's bathroom, she found it empty.  
  
She was just about to take out her lunch, when she realized that she had forgotten it. Now she was going to be starving for the next few hours of school.  
  
Oh well, she said to herself. I guess it should be a good thing. At least it is towards my diet.  
  
The bathrooms were pretty clean, so she didn't mind sitting on the floors of the stalls. She chose one of the bigger stalls and set her things down. She took out her math book and started her homework.  
  
She wondered if this was going to be one of the days when the girls would be coming into the bathroom to gossip about guys and dates.  
  
As if right on cue, Kagome heard the door push open. She heard two voices, one was Kikyo's and the other, she didn't recognize. They didn't seem to know that there was someone in there, so they kept on talking.  
  
"... I know," she heard one of them say.  
  
"I mean seriously, did you see her?" Kikyo said. Kagome peered through the gap between the bathroom stalls and saw that Kikyo and her friend was applying make-up.  
  
"Well, duh!" her friend said snobbishly. "I think everyone saw her! I hope she didn't hurt you that much, with her hugeness and all."  
  
Kikyo scoffed and replied, "No doubt. That little wench. I can't even believe Inu yasha used to be friends with her."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
Kagome felt her eyes well up with tears and tried to stop them, but she couldn't. Now she knew who they were talking about. They were talking about her. She knew she wasn't skinny, but she wasn't as bad as what they were saying either.  
  
A few moments later, Kikyo and her friend left the bathroom.  
  
Kagome didn't feel like doing homework any longer, so she just packed up her things. She went to the sink to get herself cleaned up, when someone came in again.  
  
It was Sango and she was alone. Kagome didn't want to be caught with tears, but was also glad that it was only Sango.  
  
She knew that Sango wasn't the type of person Kikyo was.  
  
Sango stopped when she saw Kagome and looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay?" she finally asked.  
  
Kagome just nodded in reply, but all of a sudden, tears started coming again.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sango asked again.  
  
Finally, Kagome couldn't stand it anymore, so she blurted out all her feelings. She didn't care who she talked to now, just as long as her emotions are finally out of her and not kept to herself.  
  
Kagome told Sango how bad she felt when people talked about her and made fun of her, especially Kikyo. She even told Sango her deepest secret... her crush on Inu yasha and the way he acted after he got popular.  
  
"Wow," Sango said surprised. "I never thought you as the type who would care about what other people said about you. You seem very collected all the time."  
  
"Yeah... well, not really. I try to be." Kagome sighed and looked at her own reflection on the mirror. "Gee, I know I look ugly and all, but I didn't know it was this bad."  
  
Sango looked thoughtfully and said after a few minutes. "Actually, you can change that, you know?"  
  
"Really?" Kagome asked hopefully. She almost looked desperate for an answer.  
  
"Sure," Sango replied, almost looking 100% positive. "I know just the way. Actually, why don't we meet sometimes this weekend?"  
  
"Er... Are you sure?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Uh...and why wouldn't I be?" Sango looked like she was deep in thought and then she suddenly looked up and into Kagome's eyes.  
  
They both knew what she was talking about. Kagome never would believe that Sango would want to hang out with a girl like her, but then again, Sango was different from most people. She accepted people for who they were.  
  
"Of course." Sango smiled.  
  
*~*~*  
  
On Saturday morning, Kagome woke up with a big yawn. Today was the day she was going to actually 'hang out' with one of her 'friends.'  
  
Sango had called her after school on the day she found Kagome in the bathroom in tears. She confirmed their plans then.  
  
Kagome's mother had been so happy when she found out that her daughter was finally going out again. She'd been asking over who she was going with and what they were going to be doing.  
  
Her mom was so happy that she even gave her 100 dollars to spend on whatever she wanted. (A/N: I know, it's a lot, but oh well.) Kagome never spent much money before, so that was another reason why her mom was so giving. Kagome thought that clothes were just clothes, and that it didn't really matter what you wore.  
  
There was still 4 more hours before she would meet Sango at the mall at 1:00 after lunch.  
  
At exactly 12:45, Kagome started to head out. In her heart, she kept hoping that Sango wouldn't be bringing any of her other friends because she wasn't comfortable around too many people. She didn't know any of Sango's friends, but she was afraid that they would turn out like Kikyo and her crew.  
  
There was also another thing that was bugging her. What if Sango forgot about it and decided to ditch her?  
  
She wanted to shake away those feelings, but couldn't seem to.  
  
When Kagome looked up, she found herself at the shopping center already. She swept her eyes over to the fountain, where she was supposed to meet Sango.  
  
She didn't see her, so she decided to wait there for a while. Almost half an hour past, when she finally gave up on waiting. I should've known it was too good to be true, Kagome thought to herself. Good stuff never does happen to me, so why do I even bother trying?  
  
Just as she was about to leave, she heard a voice call her name.  
  
She turned around and saw Sango running up to her.  
  
"I am soooooo sorry!" Sango apologized. "My mom made me clean up my room, so that we can get it remodeled, then we had to go get paint, and then I had to take my brother to soccer practice, and then..." she trailed off.  
  
Kagome laughed and said, "Don't worry. It was you doing me a favor at the beginning anyway."  
  
"Anyway," Sango said with a bright smile. "Let's go!"  
  
Inside the shopping center, Sango dragged Kagome into almost a million clothes stores. She suggested some and let Kagome choose some other one. Kagome ended up buying a baby blue tee shirt, pale pink spaghetti straps, and white crisp shorts. In another store, she bought a couple of skirts and blue jeans. Sango also insisted that she buy a red halter-top and a blue mini-skirt to go with it.  
  
Kagome protested, but finally gave in.  
  
When they were standing in line, Kagome realized one thing.  
  
"Uh... Sango?" Kagome looked around and whispered. It was way too embarrassing. "I didn't even try these on! I know I can't fit into these. You got me sizes too small!!"  
  
Sango laughed with a sweat. "Don't worry. We're going to be doing something about that later on. Just buy them first."  
  
Kagome looked doubtfully. "Okay. If you're sure."  
  
"I am."  
  
Kagome thought they just walked out the last shop there was, but then Sango dragged her into another store, yet again.  
  
"Now, we have got to do something with your hair. How can you brush your hair?"  
  
"I can't," Kagome muttered under her breath.  
  
Kagome followed Sango toward the hair product section and saw a million different types of shampoo, soap, and conditioner. She usually just used the ones at home. The ones that her mom bought.  
  
"So do you use conditioner?" Sango asked her.  
  
"Uh... no."  
  
"Well, I suggest you to. Don't you have a hard time combing it? With conditioner, it'll be easier," Sango informed.  
  
"Sure, I guess." Kagome said as Sango looked through them. She grabbed a couple of bottles Kagome didn't even know and put stuffed it into her arms.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Is it good enough?? Tell me, tell me, tell me! Even if you think it's bad, TELL ME! I'll fix it. 


	3. Makeover Time Part2

Jealousy In The Air  
  
Summary: A plain and unpopular girl soon begins to be accepted into the in- crowd. The popular guy she longed to be with finally notices her, but things aren't always the way it seems to be... Inu/Kag  
  
A/N: I'm so happy I got 30 reviews already!! I know it doesn't seem like much to some of you, but oh well! ^-^ Oh yeah, and whoever has a better idea on how Kagome can diet or lose weight, tell me! She's not gonna start until the next chapter or so. ^-^ (Sorry, I love these faces.)  
  
Tao-fairlight~ me too!  
  
Lrigelbbub~ hahaha. ^-^ Thanks for taking care of me! Lol. I know what you mean.  
  
Koujis-Girl~ I did write more! See? Aren't you proud of me?  
  
Tranador~ Uh... what teen movies? O_o  
  
Valene~ lots of things up her sleeves!  
  
XlimpBizkitFrEaKX~ Thanks!  
  
Liah~ Hopefully pretty! ^-^  
  
RoseFire222~ I know, I hate Kikyo too, but she's needed in here.  
  
Issa-chan~ I see you're very calm! I also see lots of patience in you... lol.  
  
Fairyangel24~ Yap! She's starting to, but not fully yet.  
  
Dark n light~ Ok, I'll try to do what you said, but what kinda action do you mean?  
  
Twilightkitty~ Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you'll like it as much!  
  
Lady-minh~ Sorry, couldn't get it updated right away. Well, your answer's in this chapter on what happens when she goes to school! Thanks for the review!!  
  
Cutie Blossom~ Isn't it just like Sango to be nice? ^-^  
  
Kougas-girl~ Sure! Here it is! Haha... a little late isn't it?  
  
Sarah~ Thank you!  
  
Kagome takes over the wor~ Thanks for continuing to read this!  
  
Deadly Tears~ I know, isn't he HOT?  
  
Oki~ I don't like Kikyo very much either.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: Makeover Time Part2  
  
It was almost 5:00 before they were ready to go home. Kagome's hands were loaded with shopping bags, along with Sango's.  
  
"So do you want to come over to my house right now?" Sango asked Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked confused, so Sango added, "so you can try on your shirts and we can do something about your hair, you know?"  
  
Kagome nodded slowly and suggested. "How about if we go to my house? It'll be much easier. I can take a shower, and try the conditioner, then try on some new outfits... You know? I just remembered that you never did tell me how I was going to fit into those clothes that don't fit me yet. I hope you realize I'm not as skinny as you are."  
  
Sango became uncomfortable again. She hadn't thought about that situation yet. The only way she could really think of was to go on a diet, but it didn't seem like Kagome would want to.  
  
Kagome was still waiting for her answer, so she just told her the truth. (A/N: Sango's friendships are based on honesty as you can tell.)  
  
"Well... uh, I didn't really think about that yet. But I do have one idea, I'm not sure if you tried it before or not," Sango said slowly. Kagome was watching her, waiting for her to go on, so she continued, "How about a diet?"  
  
"Actually, I've never tried it before," Kagome said. "But that's only because I know that I can't."  
  
"Well, if you never tried it, how do you know?" Sango asked. "I'll, uh... somehow help you... oh yeah. I also saw this commercial on these exercising tools or classes, I'm not sure. We'll figure out later on."  
  
"Whatever," Kagome sighed. "It's going to be hopeless though."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence between as they walked towards Kagome's house. They only just met and weren't even considered 'friends' yet.  
  
Kagome and Sango soon approached the shrine, where Kagome lived.  
  
They passed Mrs. Higurashi as they walked through the dining room, and Sango greeted her politely.  
  
In Kagome's room, Sango sat down, waiting for Kagome to finish taking her shower. Sango had finished picking out an outfit they bought today. It was one of the outfits that actually fit Kagome right now.  
  
Sango laid it on Kagome's bed and started wandering around her room. One particular picture on Kagome's desk caught her eyes. It was a picture of Kagome and Inu yasha when they were small, probably in first grade.  
  
They were hugging each other in front of a big tree.  
  
Sango smiled sadly, thinking about what Kagome had said the other day.  
  
Sango thought that Kagome looked really cute when she was small, and thought that if that was how she looked back then, then, she should look really pretty right now.  
  
She sat back down onto Kagome's seat and soon got lost in space. She started to think about what had happened the day before. She and Miroku had had a fight, but now that she thought of it again, it wasn't her fault.  
  
Gosh, Sango thought. Why do I even bother with that pervert?  
  
Just then, Kagome stepped out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her body.  
  
Kagome immediately felt uncomfortable when she saw Sango gaping at her.  
  
"Uh, I know," Kagome said tentatively. "I know I'm really fat..."  
  
Sango laughed. "No, that's not it. You're glasses..." she trailed off.  
  
"Oh, yeah, let me go get it." Kagome rushed back into the bathroom before Sango could say another word. Just like before, that wasn't what Sango had in mind.  
  
When Kagome came back in sight, Sango said, "Don't put those glasses back on yet."  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked suspiciously.  
  
"Have you ever thought about getting contacts?"  
  
"No really... Why? Are you thinking about me getting it?" Kagome asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
"You should," Sango insisted. "Your face is so pretty and right now, it's hiding underneath your glasses."  
  
Kagome stared at her skeptically.  
  
"What? You don't think I'm telling you the truth? I can ask other people and see how they think of it."  
  
Kagome was really pleased to hear the compliment, but wasn't sure if it was the truth or just said to make her feel better about herself.  
  
"So, do you think you can get them?" Sango asked. "I mean, do you think your mom would let you?"  
  
"Sure. She doesn't really care. Just as long as it's for something productive. I'll get her to take me tomorrow so I can get it matched. When do you think I'll get them back?"  
  
"Probably in two weeks. I'm not sure. I've never gotten contacts before."  
  
"Okay." Kagome looked around for something to wear, when Sango reached down towards Kagome's bed, to retrieve the outfit she had chosen.  
  
Kagome pulled on the pink shirt, embroidered with tiny flowers on the sides. She watched as Kagome struggled to zip up her white jeans, but at last succeeded. Oops, Sango though, I guess that's my bad.  
  
Sango led Kagome towards her full-length mirror once again, and let her study herself.  
  
"So what do you think," Sango asked her. "I think you look fantastic."  
  
"Uh... I guess I do look better than before. I can't really see." Kagome made a point towards her eyes. "I don't have my glasses on."  
  
"Oh," Sango laughed. "Okay... so what haven't we fixed yet?" She looked up and down Kagome. "Your hair! You used the conditioner didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No wonder it looks so much smoother now. Wasn't it easier to comb your hair?"  
  
"Yeah, and I have you to thanks to!" Kagome said happily.  
  
Sango suddenly looked down at her watch and said urgently. "Sorry! I have to go now. I told my mom that I'd be home by 6:30 for dinner. I'll call you sometimes this week and see how everything is. About the contacts and all." She gathered her belongings and picked it up, ready to go.  
  
Kagome walked Sango outside and waved to her good-bye.  
  
Kagome thought this was the happiest day of her life ever since middle school. She knew that she may never get to spend a day like this again. She knew that Sango had her own friends and her own social life, unlike her. She knew that Sango might not want to spend that much time with a geek like her.  
  
Kagome sighed and walked back inside.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The weekend flew by. Kagome woke up on, yet another school day.  
  
She went to her closet to pick out some clothes to throw on. Then she remembered all the clothes she bought on Saturday.  
  
She walked over to her drawers, where she stored them all.  
  
The top drawer was what she could fit into right now, the bottom one stored the ones for later on. She pulled out a black T-shirt. On it, in golden letters, it said, "Always sweet, Never sour." Sango had insisted her to buy that T-shirt as well, because she thought it had matched Kagome's personality.  
  
Then, she pulled out a pair of blue jeans.  
  
She walked over to her bathroom, and took a look at her hair. It was actually not wild looking. She reached for the brush, and pulled it through her hair almost without a sweat. It was a little tangled, considering the fact that it was long.  
  
Today, Kagome was actually going to go to school with smooth hair, not the usual tangled, and fluffed up hair. Now, she had really pretty and smooth dark hair.  
  
At school, some people even commented on her clothes and her hair.  
  
Kagome was in high spirits the whole day, until lunch.  
  
It was Kikyo, of course. Kikyo and her stupid group of friends.  
  
Kagome thought it was ridiculous that they followed her around like she was a goddess or something. It was so stupid. It's like they were devoted to her.  
  
Kikyo just smirked when she saw Kagome. "Wow, our BIG girl Kagome is growing up! She knows how to comb her hair now... isn't that just a BIG improvement?" Her friends laughed.  
  
"Gee, Kagome," Kikyo said, looking right at her. "I can't believe that even your mom's more in style than you are and that you still go shopping with her. It's a nice shirt she picked out for you, but that saying is all wrong..."  
  
Kagome's face heat up immediately. She looked down and hurriedly walked away.  
  
It was so embarrassing. Everyone was watching her.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hope this is as good! ^-^ 


	4. Pills, Pills, and MORE Pills

Jealousy In The Air  
  
Summary: A plain and unpopular girl soon begins to be accepted into the in- crowd. The popular guy she longed to be with finally notices her, but things aren't always the way it seems to be... Inu/Kag  
  
A/N: Thanks for all reviewing again! And thanks for all the suggestions you all made. I'll probably use them all... well, most of them, anyways. You all have really good ideas! THANX!! ^_^  
  
Inuyashakagomefan~ Thanks!  
  
Deadly Tears~ I know! I love it when Kikyo gets jealous. It makes her look pathetic and not that superior-ish, if you know what I mean. =)  
  
XLimpKizkitFrEaKX~ Thanks! Since some of u asked for a long weekend, I'll do that. But first, what's a lyposuction?  
  
Fairyangel24~ I agree! Kikyo is stupid. That's a fact.  
  
Twil~ thanks!  
  
Lady-minh~ Thanks for your compliment! LOL You wouldn't really call me considerate if you knew me like my friends! But still, it's nice to think of it that way! ^_^  
  
Twilighkitty~ Thanks for the really, really good idea! PILLS! How could I not have thought of it? Thanks sooo much!  
  
Kougas-girl~ Sorry for leaving u right there... its updated now though!  
  
Tao-fairlight~ Lol... Kikyo really is mean, isn't she?  
  
Lrigelbbub~ You've never read any of Inu yasha b4?? You should!  
  
Cutie Blossom~ Uh... Inu yasha... probably won't be commenting on her. Oh, yeah, and this is really random right now, but seriously. What you said in your bio, is it true about the ending of Inu yasha?  
  
Tranador/Valene~ Thanks!  
  
InuyashaMistress~ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: Pills, Pills, and MORE Pills!  
  
Inu yasha watched from his point-of-view as Kagome rushed into the bathroom once again. He stared, then glanced away as she disappeared out of sight.  
  
(A/N: As you can tell, there's not gonna be much from Inu yasha's point-of- view. It would be more interesting that way. ^-^  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome opened the door to the girls' bathroom. Once she pushed the door opened, she was surprised to see what she did. Sango was in the bathroom... and smiling, like she knew something. Her face must have shown it all because Sango got right to the point. "I was waiting for you! I knew you'd be in here," Sango said enthusiastically.  
  
Kagome blushed even redder than she already was. It must be obvious that she didn't have anywhere to go during the time when they didn't have class. Sango even knew that that's where she'd usually find her, so everyone else must know as well.  
  
Sango looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to reply. "Uh... yeah? What is it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I just got the best idea on how you can lose your weight!" Sango exclaimed. "I'm almost positive it'll work. My mom's friend did this before and lost at least 10 pounds each week!" (A/N: I'm not sure how this weight thing works. Can u lose five pounds in a week??)  
  
"What is it?" Kagome repeated.  
  
"PILLS! So, all you have to do is eat one everyday before you go to bed. Once you eat it, you won't feel the desire to eat. You'll feel kind of full. Of course, you can still eat, but you won't have much of an appetite. I'll show it to you tomorrow."  
  
Kagome suddenly became interested. "That means I don't have to starve myself! Well, not exactly."  
  
Sango laughed and suggested, "You can always jog with me everyday in the morning before school. That's what I always do."  
  
"So that's how you stay so fit... Anyways, where are your friends?"  
  
"Emergency cheerleading practice. I don't know. Kikyo's always doing things like that."  
  
At the sound of that name, Kagome instantly felt disgusted and a ton of hatred wash over her. Not wanting to talk about her, Kagome cleared her throat and asked, "What about your boyfriend?" She thought it may be kind of rude to just ask that question, but she was curious. It's not everyday, a popular girl would willingly spend an entire lunch period with Kagome.  
  
"Miroku?" Sango asked. Kagome could almost hear bitterness in her tone. "He's... well, the truth is, we kinda got into a fight last Friday."  
  
"Oh, what about?" Kagome said. Then she quickly added, "You don't have to tell me. I didn't mean to pry, so..."  
  
"It's okay. Ugh. Miroku is such a jerk! That pervert can't keep his hands off other girls even when he SHOULD know that he has a girlfriend!"  
  
Kagome laughed. "Is that why you two aren't together right now?"  
  
"Uh... yeah. Now that I think of it that way, it seems kind of pathetic," Sango said. "Well, it's not like he had to mess around with Kikyo."  
  
"Kikyo? Why is it only Kikyo you mind?"  
  
Sango stared at her. "You don't know why? You of all people should know why. She treats people like crap, she thinks she's all beautiful, and worst of all, she's a playboy!"  
  
"Oh, I thought you were her friend or something. You know, because you guys are both popular and in the same league."  
  
"Popular? ER... ok. Just because of that, it doesn't mean all like each other. Do you see me talk to her? Well, of course, when we have to, but otherwise, no, I don't talk to her at all." Sango stated. "Isn't she the one who always picks on you?"  
  
Kagome nodded slowly. "Yeah."  
  
"Anyways, lets go to the cafeteria and get something to eat. I'm hungry," Sango said.  
  
"Uh, sure. I'm sure that's good for my diet." Kagome said as they walked out the bathroom door.  
  
Sango laughed, then immediately shut up. Kagome looked up to see Miroku coming there way.  
  
"Sango! There you are, my darling! It's so nice to see your glamorous smile again," Miroku exclaimed. "I couldn't stand not talking to you for the whole weekend. I couldn't stand knowing that you were so mad at me that you didn't bother calling me."  
  
Sango almost choked. "Me? Me call you? You've got to be out of your mind. If there should have been any calling, it would be YOU calling ME. I didn't do anything wrong, it was YOU! You idiot! Do you have a brain or what?"  
  
Miroku looked as if he'd been slapped, but then recovered quickly. "What did I do?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Oh, just SHUT UP! Just go away! I don't need you near me!" Sango growled. Many people were starting to surround them, as if watching a scene from a drama show, but she didn't care. She stomped away, and Kagome quickly trailed after her. Miroku looked so surprised at her outburst that he went chasing after Sango.  
  
"Wait..." he said. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I guess what I did on Friday was unacceptable, considering the fact that I have a much more beautiful lady to..."  
  
"You know what?" Sango said tightly. "I'd prefer if you DON'T TOUCH ME!" She slapped his arm away and elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"Sorry," Miroku winced. "But if you don't want me to do that to you or anyone else, what can I do?"  
  
Sango glared at him.  
  
"Actually, take back what I said. Just pretend you never heard a word I said to you."  
  
"I didn't hear you all right. In fact, I don't ever want to hear a word come out of that big mouth of yours again," Sango snapped. She continued to glare at him for another couple of minutes before Miroku asked, "So, really. What did you do this weekend?"  
  
"Nothing you need to know about," Sango said. "Just some important stuff with someone else."  
  
"You-you didn't go see another guy, did you?" Miroku asked, looking alert, and almost sad.  
  
Sango couldn't keep herself from smiling. "No." Then, she turned and dragged Kagome along with her.  
  
"So everything between you and Miroku is okay now?" Kagome asked as they approached the cafeteria.  
  
"I guess. Who knows? Stuff like this always happens."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
They each grabbed something to eat from the cafeteria and ate in silence. The bell soon rang. Kagome grabbed the remainder of her sandwich and trailed after Sango and then tossed it in the trashcan. "So," Sango said. "I'll try to find you tomorrow sometimes after 2nd period and give you the pills I was talking about." She waved good-bye and ran off.  
  
Kagome was now more hopeful that Sango was going to succeed with what she was trying to help her with. Kagome couldn't help, but become excited. She thought that the pills just might do the trick.  
  
On the next day, Kagome didn't talk to Sango until in between going through 3rd and 4th period. She'd seen her a couple of times, but she was always with her friends. She was about to talk to her, but then thought better of it. Kagome predicted that Sango wouldn't want to be seen with her, so she waited until she was alone.  
  
"Hey," Sango said as Kagome approached to her.  
  
"Hi," Kagome greeted back. "So, do you have the pills?"  
  
"Huh?" Sango asked, confused. Then she suddenly remembered. "Oh, yeah! The pills. Hold on..." She dug into her backpack and pulled out a small container half filled with tiny pills. "So you know that you take one a day and always before you go to bed right?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks a lot!"  
  
"No problem. So have you thought about the morning runs with me yet?" Sango asked.  
  
"Uh... well, let's just say I'm not really the morning kind of person," Kagome began. She saw that Sango's face showed disapproval and then finished, "but I'll try." She knew that Sango wasn't trying to be mean, but with all this done, she'll get a better life really soon.  
  
"I'll call you tonight." Sango said.  
  
The school day went by the same as usual. Little greetings from 'friends', teasing from Kikyo's group and schoolwork. It wasn't exactly a kind of day you would look forward to.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Just like Sango promised, she called Kagome after school to make sure they were going to go jogging together the next morning. Kagome hesitated before she agreed completely.  
  
At dinner, she ate with her family like usual, but limited herself to half the amount she usually ate. Her mom had asked if she was feeling sick or not and Kagome told her that she already ate a lot before dinner. Right before she went to bed that night, she took a pill like she was supposed to.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome's alarm clock went off at exactly 5:30 the next morning. The first that came to her that morning was, 'oh, great, exercise time. Isn't a run in the morning on a Tuesday morning so great?' She got dressed out of her pajamas, and then brushed her teeth and hair. It felt so great to be brushing out her long, silky raven-black hair once again.  
  
Sango jogged by her house 10 minutes later, when Kagome finished breakfast. She'd only eaten one piece of toast, when she usually ate two pieces. Kagome was even surprised at herself. Then, together, they jogged around the blocks and neighborhood.  
  
At the beginning, Kagome was keeping up with Sango all right, but about 5 minutes later, she began to gasp for air. Her legs felt so weak and she felt as if she were dragging a piano on her back. As much as she wanted to go on, she couldn't.  
  
Sango realized this, and suddenly stopped. "Let's rest for a while."  
  
"Thanks," Kagome pant. "Gee, how do you do this? And continuously for an hour? I can't even keep up with you for 5 minutes!"  
  
"Well, it gets easier as you do more," Sango said simply. "By next week, that may happen to you, too. You'll soon be running nonstop for 20 minutes!"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Yeah, and the good thing is that we don't have school next, next Monday!" Sagno exclaimed happily.  
  
"Really? How come I didn't know that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh. Well, we do. So did you get your contacts yet?" Sango asked.  
  
"Uh... no, not yet. I'm supposed to get them next Saturday. My mom took me yesterday to get them and they said it'll be ready by Saturday," Kagome explained. "I'm going to try them on and if I can't stand them, I'm going to forget it."  
  
Kagome's mom had thought it was weird that she would suddenly want to get them, but didn't comment on it.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Well, some people did say it felt weird the first time they tried it on."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
That went on for another couple of weeks. Kagome woke up early at 5:30 every morning, took a jog with Sango, went to school, went to school, and took a pill every night before bed. Kagome was never hungry during lunch or dinner, but she knew she ought to eat something, so that her mom wouldn't notice. If her mom had known what she was up to, she wouldn't have agreed with Kagome. Her mom didn't think it mattered how people looked, she thought that all that matters was what was inside you. Kagome agreed with that, but she couldn't help, but wanted the looks as well.  
  
When she stepped upon the scale that Friday for the first time ever since last, last week, she had jumped with elation. She used to be 130 pounds, but now, she was 105 pounds. She was so happy that she lost 25 pounds in two weeks with just pills and lots of exercise. Of course, her mom had noticed. She kept telling Kagome to eat more and more, but didn't succeed.  
  
All she did was repeat this line over and over. "Kagome, dear, I'd love for you to beautiful and happy, but don't let this thing starve you." Her mom could always see right through her.  
  
On Saturday at 1:00, Kagome arrived to pick up her hard contact lenses. First, the eye doctor put the contact lenses on for her, so that she knew how it would feel. Kagome looked up and felt her eyelid flicker and her eyes squint. Then she looked down. She thought it was much easier that way.  
  
After 15 minutes of getting 'acquainted' with the contacts, Kagome was told to try putting them back on herself.  
  
She held the contact carefully, then dropped some solution onto it and washed it in water. Then, she was instructed to put a drop of eye drop. She then pulled the top and bottom of her eyelid apart with her middle and index finger. (Sorry, it's kinda hard to explain)  
  
It took her a few times before she finally got it in. She did the same with her left eye. Everything turned out to be okay, so Kagome's mom filled out a form to really get the contacts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome stared at herself. (She's got her contacts on right now, no glasses.) If she said so herself, there was a huge difference from how she looked like from before and now. Her hair was in pretty waves, her waist was slim, along with other body parts, and now, her eyes were free from glasses. She wasn't trying to brag, but she thought she looked kind of pretty.  
  
'This Monday, I am going to go to school with a new and exchanged me,' she thought firmly. She had tried on some of the clothes that didn't fit her before. Now, it fit her perfectly, if not, better. 'I hope everyone will like the new me better or at least respect me more.'  
  
~*~*~*MONDAY*~*~*~  
  
Kagome pushed open the doors of the school entrance and thought she saw a brand new life ahead of her. She wore her red halter-top, along with a mini skirt, with her hair hanging loosely against her back. She didn't have her glasses on, and was still trying to get used to the contacts.  
  
She saw Sango at her locker and decided to go say hi to her.  
  
Right as she was getting there, she felt someone smack against her body hard.  
  
She turned to glare at whoever it was, and found herself melting at the sight of the same intense and golden eyes she had seen in her dreams.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: plz review!!! Sorry if it took a long time! 


	5. The New Girl

Jealousy In The Air  
  
Summary: A plain and unpopular girl soon begins to be accepted into the in- crowd. The popular guy she longed to be with finally notices her, but things aren't always the way it seems to be... Inu/Kag  
  
A/N: Sorry about the mess up. There is no such thing as Veterans Day in Japan... I guess my mind kinda slipped. OK... the next thing I'm going to say is IMPORTANT. Well, kinda. Everyone's not going to recognize Kagome because of the glasses and the way she dresses, but they do know that she's been getting skinnier.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: The new girl  
  
It seemed like she had been staring into his eyes for five minutes before she heard him mumble a quick apology. Before she knew it, he was out of her sight.  
  
Kagome sighed. I just blew off a chance to talk to him, she thought. When I have a chance to talk to him, I blow it off by staring at him like an idiot... but I can't help it. He's so adorable.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu yasha pulled Miroku along with him as he walked down the hall. Just a while ago, he had been talking to Miroku, when all of sudden, a certain girl had walked through the school entrance. He'd never seen her before, which made him stare at her. He usually recognized most of the people at school, whether they were popular or 'low-classed.'  
  
Inu yasha had watched every move she made, as she walked gracefully down the hall, as if she owned the world. Miroku suddenly started making kissy noises.  
  
Inu yasha raised his eyebrows. "You are so pathetic. I am NOT falling for her... but seriously, do you know who she is? I've never seen her before..."  
  
"No clue. She must be new," Miroku said. Then he started off talking about his football career as Inu yasha continued to watch every little move that girl made.  
  
She had walked right pass him when Miroku had become irritated that he shoved Inu yasha so that he'd pay attention. Unfortunately, Inu yasha was caught by surprise, and then smacked right into that 'chick'. When she turned around to glare at him, his mind started to wonder. He recognized that face, but he just couldn't place it.  
  
He quickly mumbled, "sorry," then turned to grab Miroku.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Inu yasha snapped at Miroku.  
  
Miroku looked as if he had just heard the stupidest question anyone could ever ask. "I was talking to you, you jerk. But all you could do is stare at that cutie." He glanced behind him with a low whistle. "Now, come to think of it, she is hot!"  
  
Inu yasha snickered. "You player."  
  
"I am not. I just said she was good-looking. It's not like I'm going to do anything to her."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Inu yasha and Miroku walked through their homeroom and took their seats next to each other. Inu yasha glanced back in the room to check what time it was, when something caught his eyes.  
  
The same girl he had bumped into was right there in the back corner of the room, where Kagome usually sat. She was talking to someone he couldn't identify. As the person turned around, he saw that it was Sango.  
  
I'd better ask Sango who that is, Inu yasha thought. Where's Kagome anyway?  
  
Even thought they barely talked to each other anymore, he still worried about her. Now that he thought back to his freshman year, he despised himself for how he had acted towards Kagome. He knew that Kagome must think that he's a hot-tempered, arrogant jerk. Now, he was afraid to face her and afraid to show his true feelings. (It's not like he likes her more than a friend.)  
  
Damn it, he thought. Where is she? Another couple of minutes passed and she still wasn't there. She usually was one of the first people to get to class. Before he could think twice, he leaped out of his chair and fled out the door. That was only the fifth time he skipped a class. Who cares, he thought. Anyways, he forgot to do his homework and math was one of the most boring classes. Some peace and quiet will do him some good before next class.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A movement near the door caught her eyes. She watched as Inu yasha disappeared out the door and as the teacher appeared a few minutes later. Kagome sighed. Typical. That was just like Inu yasha to skip a class. Her thoughts started to drift off into wonderland as Mrs. Kaede started taking roll.  
  
Kagome sat happily in her chair. She was so happy that she couldn't wipe the big grin off her.  
  
Just a while ago, she'd been talking to Sango about how all her help had changed her so much. Many people didn't recognize her, and the few who did complimented her. Guys all around started talking about 'the new babe' in school, but soon found out that it was Kagome Higurashi. Now that she was skinny and pretty, guys started paying a lot more attention towards her. She enjoyed the attention, but she didn't like them for liking her just because of her looks.  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
*~*~*~Lunch~*~*~*  
  
Sango whipped her head around when she heard someone call out to her in the school cafeteria. It was Inu yasha.  
  
She saw Inu yasha motion her over to where he was sitting. What does he need from me? she thought. She was about to ignore him and just take off to the cheerleader's table when she realized something. Hmm... maybe I could dig some information out of him about Kagome. She was still really curious about what had happened between the two of them.  
  
Sango willingly dragged herself towards his table. As she got closer, she saw that he looked pissed.  
  
"Hey... so what's up?" Sango asked, unsure of herself.  
  
"Just answer me. Who was that girl you were talking to in homeroom?"  
  
"Uh... you don't know?" Sango asked, surprised.  
  
"Do I know? What kind of stupid question is that? If I knew, I wouldn't be asking that, would I?" Inu yasha said impatiently. "Geez, are you going to tell me or..."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Inu yasha raised his eyebrows. "What about her? I didn't ask you about her."  
  
"Kagome," Sango repeated. "That person I was talking to was Kagome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than talking to you." As she walked away, she thought she heard him mutter angrily about searching for someone all morning. Whatever.  
  
Sango stopped in her track when she heard a big commotion at the entrance to the cafeteria. She glanced that way and saw a bunch of guys crowded there. Gee, she thought, who could it be?  
  
She tried to push her way through and when she finally did, she saw...... Kagome?  
  
It wasn't until it strike her that Kagome looked so much like Kikyo. Other than the length of their hair, they were almost identical. Of course, their personalities were pretty different. I bet Kikyo's going to be jealous of all the attention Kagome's getting. Sango laughed at that thought. Kikyo never seemed to be jealous of anyone. That was probably because she was supposedly the most popular and pretty girl in the entire school.  
  
She couldn't believe it. The only difference between today's Kagome and last Friday's Kagome were the contacts and the clothing. Before today, she always wore baggy clothes and her thick glasses. It was like Kagome had turned into an instant celebrity.  
  
Sango stared at the girl stuck in the middle of the small crowd. Sango smirked. She looked so helpless there, trying to get through. It wasn't so great being center of attention was it?  
  
By Friday, things were getting out-of-control. Everywhere Sango went, she heard Kagome's name mentioned.  
  
"... I know, isn't she hot?"  
  
"She used to be this big geek..."  
  
"A BABE! Who knew she was such a cutie behind all that junk?"  
  
Sango sighed and shook her head. People were so dense nowadays. All they cared about were looks. She was glad when she had made it clear to the other guys that she had no interest in any of them, and that if they messed with her, they'd be in for it big time. EVERYONE knew that she was with Miroku. Of course, Miroku didn't mind the attention he got from other girls.  
  
When she saw Kikyo on Wednesday's cheerleading practice, Kikyo looked mad. She had gone through two days of continuous talk about her 'twin.' Now, everyone seemed to be comparing them; which one was prettiest, which one had the best body, and which one of them was the one liked by most guys. Kikyo felt humiliated because the one person who used to be the school 'pick-on' is now competing with her.  
  
As Sango walked into homeroom, the only class she had Kagome had together, she saw a cluster of students around Kagome's desk again. She felt annoyed. Oh, well, she thought, the crowd's thinning out already. Most people went back to their business and left Kagome alone, but a few were just too impressed with the new her.  
  
One particular guy looked so pathetic, begging Kagome to go out with him.  
  
"Kagome," he said. "Please don't break my heart and go out on a date with me. Let my heart be yours." He looked up at Kagome from his bent position and gave her a puppy-dog face. Kagome looked as if she was about to die from embarrassment.  
  
Just as she opened her mouth to answer, the bell rang. Saved by the bell, Kagome thought, relieved. Their teacher walked in as Kagome gave the boy a shrug in response. Mrs. Kaede tried to quiet everyone down.  
  
As Sango was watched everything, she didn't realize that Miroku had been fooling around. She turned back around to talk to him, when all of a sudden, she realized that there were so many girls around their table. (A/N: they sit next to each other...just case u haven't realized yet.)  
  
Sango narrowed her eyes, as she watched Miroku and the giggly girls perform some kind of drama. They didn't even seem to realize that the bell had rung.  
  
"Oh, Miroku," a girl, Akira, said with a giggle. She stood behind Miroku and slid her arms down, around his waist.  
  
Sango glowered at Miroku right when he turned her way. She tapped her foot, trying to control her anger. Two-timer.  
  
Miroku, slowly reached down and removed the arms holding tightly against his body.  
  
"As if I can't see that," Sango snapped. "But that's besides the point."  
  
Miroku looked hopelessly confused that Sango had to point it out to him. She pointed towards the clock.  
  
Just then, he realized that the class was unusually silent. He looked around the classroom and found every pair of eyes in the room on him and the girls surrounding his desk. He sat in satisfaction. There was nothing unusual. There were just people watching him. All the attention was on him yet again. "You jerk," Sango muttered.  
  
The look of confusion crossed his face again. He saw that everyone seemed to know what was wrong with the whole picture, except for him. "Sit," said a grouchy voice. People surrounded around his desk quickly shuffled away, to their own desks. Mrs. Kaede appeared and he soon realized that the bell had rung.  
  
"Akira," she said, turning towards Akira. "Your little performance isn't necessary during this time. And you too, Miroku. If you must know, the bell rang about 10 minutes ago."  
  
"Uh... YES Ma'am!" Miroku said.  
  
Sango continued to glare at him. Miroku put a 'what did I do?' innocent look. "You make me sick," she muttered. Just a while ago, this week, they'd been through this. Now, they were going through it again? Ugh... I knew this relationship wasn't ever going to work out...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku put his arm casually around Sango's shoulder as they walked out the school entrance. "I knew I was too good for you to resist." Sango had started to act more normal compared to how she had acted in homeroom.  
  
"Oh, please. It wasn't you, believe me."  
  
"Really... then what? Do you need something?" Miroku peered at her suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, nothing much, really." Sango fidgeted. It didn't seem right for her to ask about Inu yasha's childhood, but she couldn't help it. "Okay, so you met Inu yasha when you were....wait. When did you guys meet?"  
  
"In middle school."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, since you knew him that long, you should know what, uh, happened between him and Kagome right?"  
  
"So this whole thing is about that?" Miroku questioned.  
  
"Uh... yeah. What else what it be about?"  
  
Miroku looked at her, with laughter in his eyes. "Nothing, nothing. It's just that I thought you wanted to ask me permission for you to come over and do 'something' at my house. That's all."  
  
Sango whacked his across the head. "THIS IS SERIOUS! Now answer me!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Well, yeah, I guess I know what happened." Sango waited and stared at him. "What are you looking at me for? I just answered your question!"  
  
"You know what I meant, so answer properly!"  
  
"Jeez, calm down, would you? Ok, let me think. Well, just so you know, nothing actually happened between them. Inu yasha and Kagome were best friends ever since they were in first grade, and then onto middle school, when I met them. I didn't know Kagome that well because we never had any classes together. I became, well, you could say, a second best friend of Inu yasha. A guy best friend. Then, Kagome grew fatter and fatter everyday and we entered high school. The end." Miroku finished off simply.  
  
"Don't you dare insult Kagome like that! Don't you even have a little sympathy for her? You are so cold-hearted!" Sango snapped. "ALSO, I didn't ask for you little story of your past. I asked for what happened between the two of them; how they became 'un-best' friends."  
  
"Oh, oh. That. Well..." he trailed off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I finally update this chapter! Yay!!!! 


	6. The Popular Crowd

Jealousy In The Air  
  
Summary: A plain and unpopular girl soon begins to be accepted into the in- crowd. The popular guy she longed to be with finally notices her, but things aren't always the way it seems to be... Inu/Kag  
  
A/N: Sorry for making u ppl think that Inu yasha and Kagome's past is a big deal.... because let me tell u, it's not. It's just one of those popularity thing, u kno? Well, hope u enjoy this chapter! ^_~ There's lots of new characters, though. It may be kinda confusing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6: The Popular Crowd  
  
Sango continued to walk alongside of Miroku. She stopped and turned to him, when he didn't answer. "Well?"  
  
Miroku stopped shortly after she did. "Uh... actually, I don't really know," he said with a shrug.  
  
"WHAT?" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"What. It's not like I know everything that goes on in Inu yasha's life. Anyway, it's probably just one of those popularity things. You know how people can't resist being popular, hanging out with the cool people, like me," Miroku said casually.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and sighed. "Is that all?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Well, if you want the details, you should probably be talking to Inu yasha or Kagome about it instead of me." Miroku stared at her, "Why'd you ask me anyway?"  
  
Sango looked at him like she was looking at an innocent 5 year-old child. "Are you that clueless?"  
  
"Well, I'm being honest if that's what you meant. I don't know why."  
  
"Never mind."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome fidgeted with the phone cord as she listened to Sango chatter on the phone. It was 1:00 in the afternoon on Saturday.  
  
"-so do you want to?" Sango asked.  
  
"Sure!" Kagome said excitedly. It has been a while since Kagome went to the movies with some friends. Now, she was going with one of the most popular girl at school. "So is it just going to be us or are there other people going?"  
  
Sango laughed. "No, silly! There's going to be A LOT more of us coming along. There are my two best friends, Meia and Kamira. Don't worry, I'll introduce you to them. Then, there's Rika, Mizuki, and Ami. There's also Miroku's friends; Kouga, Inu yasha, Tatsuya, and Hojo."  
  
Kagome's forehead wrinkled as she tried to remember everyone's names and recall how they looked like. She recognized most of the girls from the cheerleading squad, but she didn't know any of the guys she mentioned except for Inu yasha and Miroku. I wonder what'll happen when we see each other, Kagome thought. She shook her head and tried to get Inu yasha out of her mind.  
  
"Um... ok."  
  
"You'll get all the names down before you know it," Sango said, as if reading her mind. "Sorry this was kind of a last-minute thing."  
  
"It's okay," Kagome replied. "You know I have nothing better to do. Thanks for inviting me!"  
  
"No problem! Anyway, meet us at the theater at 3:30 today in the afternoon. It means there's only about two and a half hour until then. Then, after the movie, we'll go get something to eat... Oh yeah! If it's okay with your parents, we're going to go to Kikyo's house afterwards. She's throwing a party tonight and she invited us to go."  
  
"I'm sure it's all right if I go, but I'm not so sure I want to..." Kagome could almost see the puzzled expression on Sango's face.  
  
"It's not that I don't want to, it's you know, Kikyo," Kagome tried explaining.  
  
"Oh! Yeah... Well, of course, you don't have to go, but I'm sure it's going to be fun anyway. If you change your mind, you can always still come," Sango suggested.  
  
"Okay, thanks!" Kagome agreed.  
  
"Sure." There was a little pause, then Sango said, "I have to go, Kagome. My mom needs the phone. I'll see you at 3:30, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, bye!" Kagome hung up after she heard Sango hang up.  
  
Kagome unzipped her backpack that she had left on the ground next to her desk and took out her binder. "Yippee, homework time," she muttered sarcastically.  
  
Several minutes later, she heard someone pass by her door. "Mom?"  
  
Her mom appeared at the doorway. "Yes?"  
  
"Uh, I just want to let you know that I'm going to be going to the movies later with my friend."  
  
"Okay. I'm really glad that you're making new friends very soon, especially on the last year of your high school, but will you please ask me sooner next time? You never know what I might have planned."  
  
Kagome raised her eyebrows. "It's not like we ever go anywhere during the weekends."  
  
"Yes, yes, but you never know," her mom insisted.  
  
"Okay, whatever."  
  
"And," Kagome said, "it might last until after our usual dinnertime. We're also going to get something to eat afterwards."  
  
"Just call me if there are going to be any delays," her mom said as she walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome! Over here," Sango called out. Kagome tucked her hair behind her ears and glanced over to the front of the theater. She had finally chosen to wear a small pink T-shirt with white crisp shorts after half an hour of deciding. She wanted to look good. She was nervous about meeting all of Sango's friends, especially Inu yasha.  
  
Kagome walked over to where Sango was. She was surrounded by a couple of her friends and a few guys. There were quite a few people. Oh, great, Kagome thought. The good thing was that they were all busy talking to one another, that they didn't really notice her. "Uh... hi," she greeted Sango. A couple of Sango's friends stood closely behind her.  
  
"Hey!" Sango said, giving her a big smile. "Glad you could make it! Um, so we're still waiting for a couple of other people to arrive. Anyway, this is Meia and Kamira."  
  
"Hi." Kagome recognized them from the day she had bumped into Sango and from the cheerleading squad. Meia had wavy brown hair, while Kamira had really long, raven-black hair, the same color as Kagome's.  
  
Meia greeted her back and Kamira smiled.  
  
"What movie are we watching again?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Uh, it's the scary movie one. I think it was called The Ring or something like that. I heard it was pretty good. So, are you still not going to Kikyo's party?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes," Kagome said instantly. Anything that had to do with Kikyo was none of her business. "Anyway, I don't think I'd really be welcomed there," she muttered to herself.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh! Nothing."  
  
"So, why aren't you going, Kagome?" Meia asked.  
  
Kagome, startled by her question, racked her brain for something to say. She didn't want to say anything bad about Kikyo, just in case they were friends with her.  
  
Before she could say anything, Sango broke in. "Don't worry, Kagome, none of us here likes Kikyo." She turned to her two best friends and explained. "You know, some of those problems that most people have with Kikyo. Picked on before."  
  
Meia nodded. "Yeah, she's an a$shole."  
  
Kamira laughed. "You know, you should still go. You can still have some fun, even if Kikyo's there. Most likely, you won't even see her. She has this really huge mansion and she usually invites the whole school there. It's going to be fun!"  
  
Kagome still looked hesitant. "Kamira can 'protect' you," Meia said with a giggle. "Her fighting skills."  
  
"YEAH!" Kamira agreed.  
  
"Anyway, if Kikyo bothers you, there's always us," Sango said. "You can stay with us the whole time."  
  
"Uh, thanks, guys, but I'll think about it." Kagome said.  
  
"Okay, your choice," Meia said with a friendly smile. Then, together with Kamira, they walked off to greet another girl who just arrived. Now, they were waiting for a guy named Tatsuya to arrive.  
  
Kagome appreciated what Meia and Kamira were doing and felt especially happy that she was starting to make new friends. They both turned out to be just like Sango. Most of the people Sango hung out with were just like her, so she didn't think she'd have a problem with getting along with these people. But then, Kikyo's crew was going to be at the party. That would be a completely different story.  
  
When Kagome turned around to study the rest of the people, her eyes instantly fell onto Inu yasha. He was talking to Miroku and another girl. The girl stared intently at Inu yasha, whether he was talking or not. She'd giggle at everything he said and playfully punch him in the shoulder. She was flirting with him.  
  
"Don't worry, he's still all yours," Sango said, making Kagome jump. She'd forgotten that she was still there.  
  
Kagome licked her lips nervously. "Uh..."  
  
"Rika's always like that. She flirts with every good looking guy around," Sango said. "She's already with Kouga. You know how they are. Even thought they're together, they flirt with other people." She patted Kagome's shoulder and teased, "It's okay to like him."  
  
"Um... ok. Is this how you find out who everyone likes? Sneaking up on them?"  
  
Sango widened her eyes and said dramatically. "I'm insulted! How could you think I'd do something like that?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Really..."  
  
"Yes, really....... Hey, Tatsuya!" A tall, descent-looking guy was seen from a distance.  
  
"Hey, isn't he on the basketball team?" Kagome asked Sango, recognizing him.  
  
Sango turned to her direction and nodded. "He's always the last one to arrive. He has this problem with being late."  
  
"I heard that," Tatsuya said coming up behind her and hitting her on the head lightly with his fist. He glanced at Kagome and asked, "You're Kagome, aren't you? Sango told us that you'd be joining us today. Nice to meet you!"  
  
"You too," Kagome said, smiling. They talked for a few minutes and got to know each other better. After a while, Kagome asked, "Shouldn't we be going now? When does the movie start?"  
  
Sango glanced at her watch. "There's still lots of time... 15 minutes. We always like getting here earlier. Let's go in now and get some junk food to eat during the movie."  
  
"Sure."  
  
After a while, all twelve of them entered the theater door; Kagome, Sango, Kamira, Meia, Ami, Rika, Mizuki, Miroku, Inu yasha, Kouga, Hojo, and Tatsuya.  
  
"Actually, let's go get good seats first," Sango suggested. "And if any of you want food, you can get it later on." Everyone agreed.  
  
Kagome tagged along behind everyone else. She watched as couples formed, so that they'd sit next to each other; Tatsuya and Mizuki, Kouga and Rika, Sango and Miroku.  
  
Sango paused before she walked off with Miroku. "You don't mind, do you?"  
  
Kagome forced herself to smile. "No. It's okay."  
  
There were still many empty seats that had pretty good views. They found some together right in the middle of the theater, except it was separated into two rows. They decided to sit six one row and six the other. The three couples grabbed the front seats, as the others took the ones behind. (Kagome, Kamira, Meia, Ami, Inu yasha, and Hojo are the ones left.)  
  
Kagome followed the group as Kamira and Meia led the way to the other row. The order that they sat ended up being Kamira, Meia, Kagome, Hojo, Inu yasha, then Ami. Kagome had been really close to be sitting next to Inu yasha, but then Hojo had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and squeezed in between them.  
  
Oh, well, Kagome thought. It would have been really awkward around him anyway.  
  
During the movie, Kagome tried to keep her eyes opened. She wanted to watch all the scenes, but it crept her out as well. At certain times, she accidentally grabbed at her right side, where Hojo was sitting. It was one of the things she always did when she got scared. When she realized what she was doing, she blushed and quickly let go.  
  
The good thing was that Hojo didn't seem to mind. He was comfortable with it. Maybe a little too comfortable. (A/N: I'm not saying he's a pervert or w/e ur thinking pplz... He's supposed to like Kagome, you know?)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, what did you think of the movie?" Sango asked Kagome as they shuffled into Jamba Juice. (A/N: I know, I know, there's no such thing as Jamba Juice there, but oh well... actually, I don't know if they have it or not. -_- Anyway...) Tatsuya, Mizuki, Meia, and Kamira had decided to go get some pizza, while Sango, Kagome, Ami, Rika, Kouga, Miroku, Inu yasha, and Hojo went to Jamba Juice. They would all meet up later on at Kikyo's party.  
  
Kagome thought. "Well, I guess it was okay. The plot was okay, though I thought The Sixth Sense was better."  
  
"You didn't mention how scary you thought it was yet," Hojo said with a laugh.  
  
Kagome blushed slightly. "Oh, yeah, sorry for grabbing you... Anyway, we have to go put some tables together," she said, changing the subject. She took a peek at Inu yasha. She was glad that he came along, but he was acting really quiet.  
  
After they added a couple of chairs, Kagome and Sango volunteered to get the drinks. "Okay, so it's three orders of Peach Pleasure, two Strawberry Tsunami, one Kiwi Berry Burner, one Aloha Pineapple, and one Strawberry Wild?" Kagome asked making sure.  
  
When Kagome walked back to the table where all their other friends were seated, she instantly saw that there were two empty seats left; one next to Inu yasha and one next to Miroku.  
  
Sango seemed to realize that at the same time because she stared at Kagome for a while, to see which seat she was going to choose. When Sango realized that Kagome was going to back out and sit in the chair next to Miroku, she quickly dashed up and set the drinks in her hands down in front of her.  
  
She sat down and glanced up at Kagome. Kagome narrowed her eyes at her, bent down so that only Sango could hear her, and whispered fiercely, "What are you doing?"  
  
Sango looked up sweetly at her and said, "Nothing, I just wanted to sit next to my boyfriend, you know? Second of all, you wouldn't want him groping you would you?" She then looked away triumphantly and passed out all the smoothies. At the same time, Miroku was talking crap about how she couldn't resist him as usual.  
  
"You did that on purpose," Kagome said in a low voice and then sat down, obediently.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Inu yasha stare at them and then look away quickly.  
  
"So," Sango said brightly. "NOW have you decided if you're going to go to Kikyo's party?"  
  
"No, just stop asking me that question, I think you already asked me that 3 times," Kagome answered stubbornly, like she had all other times.  
  
"Whatever...... Inu yasha!" Sango said, getting his attention.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Kagome whispered to her.  
  
Sango just smiled...... an evil smile. "You know Kagome, don't you? Help me convince Kagome to go to Kikyo's party." Inu yasha stared at her, but Sango just kept on going. "Tell her that the party won't be any fun if she doesn't go. I can't convince her to go, so you try convincing her."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Done, done, done!!!! Yay! I kinda skipped out on the introductions, but it's really boring you know? Issa-chan~ I luv the lil skit u wrote!!! To Kagome~ sorry for making u fat in this story. LOL... 


	7. Kikyo's Party

Jealousy In The Air  
  
A/N: Uh....... have fun reading!  
  
Chapter 7: Kikyo's Party  
  
Kagome's heart raced as she waited for Inu yasha to answer Sango's question. I do not believe it, I do not believe this, Kagome kept on thinking over and over in her head.  
  
Inu yasha glanced at her suddenly, but then quickly shifted his eyes towards Sango. "This is really none of my concern......" he said simply. Sango gaped at him. She quickly shut her mouth into a tight smile. That wasn't the kind of answer she was looking for. He could have been at least a little more polite. Before she could say anything, he interrupted her, "but you should go, Kagome. Kikyo's parties are always the best."  
  
Kagome forced a smile on. Kikyo? Ugh... even the name, Kikyo, makes me want to puke. She glanced at Inu yasha as he worked his way into a conversation with Ami, Rika, and Kouga. He didn't even try to talk to Kagome. It was so obvious that he was ignoring her.  
  
"So, Kagome," Hojo said from across the table. "Are you the only one here who's not going to Kikyo's party?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." She didn't really feel like talking at this moment. It wasn't like she didn't want to talk to Hojo. She actually thought that he was a really great friend.  
  
A few minutes later, Kagome heard someone say, "Aw... aren't they so cute?" She saw Sango staring at two children about five years old or so.  
  
A little boy and a little girl. They were holding hands as they sat across from their parents. Kagome instantly knew that they weren't siblings. It was just like her and... Just the sight of them sent a big flood of emotions towards Kagome. She recalled the days like it was yesterday... There was once a time, somewhere in the first grade, when something unbelievable happened to her......  
  
~Flashbacks~  
  
Kagome felt as if her heart had shattered. Moving? Did she hear right? "But mommy!" she wailed hysterically. "What about Inu yasha? Am I ever going to see him again?"  
  
Kagome's mom sighed. She knew that her daughter would be devastated when she heard the news, but it was the best thing to do. A better job was offered and it paid her a lot more than her old job. They needed the money, too, ever since the day Kagome's father had passed away.  
  
Kagome glared at her mom, when she didn't answer her. "Where are we moving to?" she pouted. "Is it far, far away?" She could always see through her mother's lies, so her mother didn't bother to lie.  
  
"Yes, it's about 10 hours away by car."  
  
Kagome just stomped her way into her bedroom. She stayed mad at her mom for a week or so, but then decided to let things fall. She wasn't going to get what she wanted, so she didn't bother with it anymore. There was nothing to do, but accepting the facts. She wanted to spend all the time she had left with Inu yasha.  
  
When Inu yasha had found out that she was going to move, he had thrown a big tantrum. He even complained to his mom.  
  
Two weeks before the planned day to move, both Inu yasha and Kagome's parents agreed to go somewhere for fun.  
  
As Kagome walked through the doors to Jamba Juice, her smile widened at the sight of Inu yasha, sitting at their 'special place'. Whenever they went there, they'd always sit at the same seats in the corner. Kagome and her mom sat on one side of the table, while Inu yasha sat across from Kagome, next to his mother.  
  
Inu yasha held out his hands, which was holding a small bundle of flowers. "Here! I gathered these just for you!"  
  
Kagome's mom looked down at them. "Isn't he so sweet?"  
  
Kagome gratefully took the flowers from him.  
  
They waited for their drinks patiently, when Inu yasha suddenly disappeared from his seat. From underneath the table, he tapped on Kagome. Kagome turned to their parents, and saw that they were in a very deep conversation. She wondered what was up, so plopped down onto the ground under the table as well.  
  
"What are you doing?" was the first thing Kagome asked him. She was confused. The ground was icky, and she didn't particularly like getting dirty. What was the point of getting down there?  
  
Kagome checked again to see what their parents were doing until she felt a quick peck on her cheek. She faced Inu yasha, stunned at what he had done. It was their very first 'kiss.' She saw him blush deep red and as he ran off for the night. He was embarrassed.  
  
The next time she saw him, they acted as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Lets promise to get married when we grow up, okay? Then we'll buy a humungous house and I can buy you anything you want!" he had said one day at school. Kagome nodded in agreement as he slipped a plastic promise ring onto her finger. "We're going to be best friends forever, no matter how much space there is in between us. Even the whole world can't keep us from keeping in touch." Kagome tried to smile, but broke into tears.  
  
"Don't cry," Inu yasha said soothingly. (A/N: Isn't it so cute? 6 year-old Kagome and Inu yasha! I can just picture it!!!) "You know? I'll really miss you when you move."  
  
~End of Flashbacks~  
  
Kagome sighed and smiled sadly to herself. Those childhood memories were the greatest ones she had. Of course, her family hadn't moved. Her mom's boss insisted that her mom stayed, raising the amount of money she usually earned each day.  
  
Sango stared at Kagome and asked, "What are you thinking of?"  
  
"Oh, nothing!" Kagome lied. "Anyway, I'm going to go call my mom."  
  
"Huh? What for?"  
  
"I decided that I'm going to go to Kikyo's party, even though I despise her," she said firmly. What was the point of staying home when she could be out having fun with some of her friends? The more she thought about it, the more she thought it was ridiculous that she didn't want to go to a party just because of Kikyo.  
  
"Finally you come to your senses," Sango joked.  
  
Kagome made her way to the telephone and quickly phoned her mom. Her mom explained again that she didn't like last minutes plans like this, but still let her go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
So far, Kagome had managed to avoid Kikyo and her crew of friends. The front door had been left open, so that it would be easy for people to go in and out of the mansion. Sango didn't lie when she said that Kikyo's house was humungous. It was a big, white, two-story mansion. It consisted of a balcony outside of most of the bedroom.  
  
Kagome watched as Sango and some of her other friends she met today dance away. She would have joined them, but she didn't really know how to dance like that. It wasn't her type of thing, though it seemed like they were having a lot of fun.  
  
She just stayed at the refreshment table, so that everyone would just think that she was getting something to drink. Lots of people stopped by and chatted with her. Hojo accompanied her for most of the time, but then left just a while ago.  
  
Once in a while, Sango would take a break from dancing.  
  
"Hey, Kagome," she said breathlessly as she approached. "Are you having fun?"  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
"Why don't you come dance with us anyway? I bunch of my friends aren't that great of a dancer either. It'll be fun!"  
  
"It's okay, really. You go on. There are lots of other people I can talk to," Kagome said. Suddenly, a slow song started to play. She gave Sango a shove into the crowd. "Miroku's waiting for you," she said with a wink.  
  
When Kagome was about to get another cup of Hawaiian punch, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Before she could turn to find out who it was, a guy's voice asked, "Would you like to dance with me?"  
  
Kagome, surprised someone asked her, looked up slowly. It was Hojo. "Um, sure." She watched many couples slow dance before, so she didn't think she'd have a problem with that.  
  
She nervously slipped her arms around his neck, as he placed his arms around her slim waist. She felt a chill run through her. Never, had she experienced this type of thing. Kagome swayed slightly along with Hojo to the music. As the song played, she began to relax more and more, from her stiffness.  
  
The song finally came to an end and Kagome quickly unclasped her arms from around his neck. "Er... thanks for the dance."  
  
"No problem. It was a pleasure to dance with you," Hojo gushed. Kagome stared at him. Okaaay, she thought.  
  
She tried to think of something to talk about, but her brain didn't seem to be functioning. Luckily, Sango was there to save her.  
  
"Hey, Kagome!" Sango called out from somewhere behind her, with Miroku trailing after her. "Lets go outside. It's so stuffy in here, I think I'm going to faint soon."  
  
"Sure! Let's go."  
  
Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Hojo mad their way into another dining room, where people were just talking and playing some games, not dancing. It was much cooler in that room. Sango must have been thinking about the same thing because she all of a sudden suggested, "Why don't we just stay in here? It's much cooler."  
  
Kagome just followed Sango as she walked over to where the people who had gone to the movies with them were. Tatsuya and Mizuki shared the love seat, while Kouga, Rika, and Ami shared another couch. Inu yasha was plopped onto chair, next to...  
  
When Kagome shifted her eyes to see who else was there, her heart sank. KIKYO was there right next to Inu yasha on the floor. And her snobby group of friends were gathered around there as well.  
  
Her face turned pale as she watched Kikyo keep touching Inu yasha, at every chance she gets. She was paying so much attention to him that she didn't even hear her own friends talking to her.  
  
Sango didn't seem to notice Kikyo's appearance. "So! What are you guys doing?" she asked loudly, so that she'd get everyone's attention.  
  
Kikyo was the first to glance up. She smirked when she saw Kagome standing behind Sango, trying to hide herself from Kikyo's view.  
  
"Well, Kagome!" Kikyo said with a syrupy voice. "I am so glad that you made it here tonight! I really hope you're having fun!" Kikyo paused then continued, "Hey, why don't you and Sango join us? We were going to play a game of Spin the Bottle!"  
  
Sango narrowed her eyes at Kikyo, but didn't comment anything. From the looks of the other people, she knew that they hadn't been planning on playing spin the bottle. It sure seemed like Kikyo was planning something. But, she still turned to Kagome, and asked, "Well? Do you want to join?"  
  
Kagome shook her head vigorously. "Are you crazy?" she whispered to Sango. "I don't play games where you just go around kissing random people!"  
  
Kikyo had been listening intently and caught what she said. She sighed and drawled, "Our, sweet, little Kagome still hasn't grown up. She hadn't even experienced one kiss before."  
  
Kagome turned scarlet. "Tha-that's not true!" she sputtered. "I never said anything like that! I'm playing! Who said I wasn't going to?"  
  
Sango glanced nervously at Kagome, "You know, you don't have to play. I'm not really that interested in this game either."  
  
"I'm playing," Kagome said firmly. She was going to show Kikyo that she had the nerves to do anything she was able to, even a stupid game like spin the bottle.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Kikyo said, inspecting her nails. "It's taking quite a while for you to get started." She scooted over and patted at the ground next to her. "Why don't you sit over here, Kagome? You'll get better views..."  
  
Kagome didn't know what she was talking about, but just sat there anyway. What harm would be made?  
  
Kikyo looked around the circle of people. "Everyone's playing, right?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Kikyo glanced at the coffee table and grabbed an empty beer bottle. "I'll go first."  
  
She placed the beer bottle in the middle of the circle and spun it. Surprisingly, it pointed right at Inu yasha. Kikyo laughed gracefully and stated. "It must be fate. We are meant for each other."  
  
Kikyo turned up towards Inu yasha and from the corner of her eyes, she watched as Kagome lowered her eyes. She knew that Kagome had a crush on him. Kikyo smiled to herself and pulled Inu yasha towards her. He didn't put up a fight, as she kissed him deeply for about 10 seconds.  
  
Finally, she let go of Inu yasha and started talking about the kiss loudly, but not too obvious. She made sure she was loud enough so that Kagome could hear her. "He's just such a great kisser... Well, obviously, we've been practicing together." Everyone just stared at her weirdly at her as Kikyo's friends shrieked from excitement.  
  
Kagome stared at Kikyo for a long time, disgusted. What kind of person was she anyway?  
  
Tatsuya cleared his throat. "Um... okay. Let's just play now. Who goes next?"  
  
"The person who got kissed, I suppose. I don't know," Kikyo said. "Go, Inu yasha."  
  
He grunted, then reluctantly spun the bottle.  
  
Kagome gaped at the bottle. How was that possible?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I hope this chapter made sense... I'm so busy doing all the stupid projects my teachers assigned. Anyway, do u like it? Hope so. 


	8. Plans

**Jealousy In The Air**  
  
Summary: They were best friends in first grade, but now, everything is different. They don't even talk to each other anymore. They're not enemies, they're not friends, so what are they? InuKag  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really glad that you all liked my memory part! I only wrote it cuz I thought it would be cute to write about them when they were small.......... I guess it paid off! - So......... well, I just hope you won't be too disappointed with the results.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Plans**  
  
The bottle pointed almost directly at her. Kagome sat there, stunned at the results. She was excited, yet nervous at how Inu yasha would react to this.  
  
Kikyo narrowed her eyes, then laughed and smirked again, next to Kagome. (A/N: Sorry, I forgot to mention that Kagome got stuck sitting next to Kikyo. I changed it already.) "So, it looks like its pointing to me," she said with a shrug. Kikyo didn't care whether it was closest to Kagome or not. She just claimed that it pointed at herself. "Well, what did I tell you? Like I said before, it's fate." She puckered her lips up and waited for Inu yasha's kiss.  
  
Kagome stared at Kikyo. What the hell? she thought. Inu yasha just reluctantly kissed her again. Kagome glared at them both.  
  
"Now, that was another sweet kiss," Kikyo sighed. "Now! My turn!" she said before Kagome could do anything else. She took the bottle and spun it hard.  
  
Please, please, please, Kagome thought desperately, anyone but Inu yasha. I don't want to watch that scene play over and over again. It's like a total nightmare. A pain shot through her when she had watched Kikyo and Inu yasha kiss. She didn't just have a little "like" crush on him. She really, really liked him. She cared for him a lot. He was almost always on her mind.  
  
Kikyo seemed so confident with what the results would turn out to be......... until it pointed towards Kouga. "Kouga?" she muttered. "What a wonderful result........."  
  
She quickly kissed Kouga. Kikyo turned away as Kouga muttered back, "It's not like I enjoyed that kiss any more than you did. You're such a horrible kisser." He spun the bottle.  
  
Kagome sighed and fiddled with her fingers as she waited for the endless game to end.  
  
Kouga smiled mischievously at the 'lucky' person. "Kagome, my dear. Get ready for some fun! Lets just try not to heat this room up," he said slyly. "At least I'm kissing a hot babe this time," he added, pointedly at Kikyo. Kikyo turned beat red and then quickly recovered.  
  
Kagome choked, with a "no-way" expression pasted onto her face. Sango broke in, "Kouga, keep your paws off of Kagome. Take it easy on her." She glanced at Rika (his supposedly girlfriend) and was surprised to see her acting as if Kouga wasn't doing anything wrong.  
  
"Aw, don't worry."

* * *

Later on, back at the shrine in her room, Kagome talked to Sango on the phone. "See? I hate that kind of stupid game!" she complained. "Not only did he kiss me everywhere on my face, but he tried to stop me from preventing him from doing it!"  
  
Sango laughed. "It was so funny watching you trying to get away from Kouga as much as possible."  
  
"Oh, aren't you nice today."  
  
"Well, what can you do about it?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Whatever. This night didn't exactly the way I planned for it to go; with Kikyo there ruining everything. I didn't even get to talk to Inu yasha........."  
  
"AHA!" Sango exclaimed. "You finally admit that you're nuts over him! Don't worry, though. I'm sure Inu yasha likes you, too, but is to afraid to admit it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You should've seen the expression on Inu yasha's face when Kouga was slobbering all over you. One word to describe it: disgust. I'd say he was jealous!"  
  
Kagome felt a blush creeping onto her face. "Really.................."  
  
S2MondayS2  
  
"Hey, Kagome!" Sango shouted through the hallway between 2nd and 3rd period. Kagome dialed her combination lock to her locker and pulled out some textbooks she needed for the next class. She waited by her locker as she watched Sango caught up.  
  
"Hi. What's up?" Kagome asked when Sango was close enough to hear without needing to shout.  
  
"Nothing. So, anyway, some of us are going to go off campus for lunch. We're going to go have some pizza or something. Do you want to come with us?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay. How about we meet up at the school entrance?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded, as the warning bell rang. "Well, got to get to class! See you at lunch," Sango said with a wave.  
  
Kagome was surprised when her morning classes passed by so quickly. Lunch arrived soon. Outside the school entrance, Kagome saw a smaller group of people compared to the group she went with on Saturday to the movies. Today, it was only Sango, Miroku, Inu yasha, Meia, and Kamira.  
  
Kagome was surprised to see Inu yasha. Now, wherever she went, he was there. She didn't realize that he hung out with Sango's crowd that much. It's probably because of Miroku, she thought to herself.  
  
As she walked closer, she heard Sango ask, "Do you think one car is enough? There's only going to be the six of us. I think we can squeeze in a little."  
  
"Who's the sixth person?" she heard Inu yasha ask.  
  
Sango glanced at him and over his shoulders, she watched as Kagome approached. "Turn around. She's coming now."  
  
Inu yasha turned around and saw Kagome. "Oh........." He muttered 'hi' as she walked up. Kagome gave him a strained smile. It was really uncomfortable, but then again, it was the first word he said to her for a long time.  
  
"Hey, everyone!" Kagome said cheerfully to everyone. "Sorry, I'm always the last one to arrive. So, is it just going to be us?"  
  
Sango nodded. "Okay, anyways, back to my original question: Should we take one or two cars?"  
  
"I think we should just squeeze into one car," Kagome suggested.  
  
Everyone agreed. "Why don't we take your car, Inu yasha?" Sango asked him. He nodded and led the way over to his Mercedes. Kagome wasn't surprised. She always knew he was rich. Good thing he wasn't too conceited about it.  
  
The four girls climbed into the back seats, as Miroku took the passengers seat.  
  
Five minutes later, when they waited for their pizzas to come, Sango and Miroku slipped off into another conversation as everyone else started talking about some classes they had together.  
  
"So, Sango," Miroku said suddenly, with a cocky grin. "Do you want to go somewhere tomorrow night?"  
  
Sango was about to say 'no' when she realized that she had nothing better to do that day. "Sure, why not? How about if we go out on a double date with someone else? It would be more fun that way."  
  
"You don't think it's going to be fun with just the two of us?" Miroku asked deviously. "Just you and me. Alone?"  
  
Sango gritted her teeth. "I don't even know why I bother going out with you. If your not doing it my way, forget I said anything to you."  
  
"Gee, women these days," Miroku grumbled. "They're no fun at all......... Fine, who do you want to go with? Mizuki and Tatsuya?"  
  
"No, I think Mizuki is going over to Tatsuya's for dinner."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
Sango thought about her two best friends, Meia and Kamira. None of them had partners to go with, they were singles for now. "Why don't you just bring a friend and then I'll bring a friend?"  
  
"Uh, sure," Miroku said slowly.  
  
Then, they tuned back into what Kagome, Kamira, Meia, and Inu yasha had been talking about. As Sango watched them, she noticed that Inu yasha hadn't been talking much, just making little remarks now and then.  
  
Sango's thoughts drifted off once again. She thought forward, wondering who she was going to bring along for the date. She tried to come up with a list of people suited for that position. She knew that Meia and Kamira didn't like being set up with another guy, so she mentally crossed their names out of the list. The next person who popped up in her mind was Kagome. She didn't have a boyfriend yet. Hm......... she thought. Maybe Miroku will find a guy fit for her.  
  
Yup, I'll bring Kagome.

* * *

Kagome walked home later that day and grabbed something to eat before she got started on homework. She began to turn on the computer in her room, when she saw a letter placed onto her desk. It was addressed to Kagome. She almost never received any mails, so she picked it up, curious.  
  
She read the name on the top left corner. Hiroko Akimoto. She kept saying the name over and over again. The name sounded so familiar. Suddenly, it hit her. It was her first grade teacher. She remembered her first grade teacher's bright, happy smile, that made everyone feel at ease.  
  
Why would she be sending me a letter at this time, Kagome wondered. Before she gave it a second thought, she tore the envelope open, and began to read:  
  
Dear Kagome Higurashi,  
  
How are you doing? I hope you've had a wonderful year for you. It's been a while since we've seen each other. I hope you still remember me! Your first grade teacher, Mrs. Akimoto! Like I said at the end of the first grade, I am going to have a reunion held at my house. Ten years have gone by and it is time we open the time capsules we buried. Everyone in your first grade classes is invited and we hope to see you there. If you can't make it, don't worry. Good-bye for now!  
  
Kagome had forgotten all about the time capsule she had buried along with her first grade class. They had filled out a sheet of paper and handed it in to Mrs. Akimoto. Mrs. Akimoto had promised that she'd bury all the time capsules in her backyard, and 10 years from then, they'd all gather together, dig it out, and have a little celebration.  
  
Kagome looked up at the top of the letter, where she had skipped the whole section of information on the reunion day.  
  
Who: Mrs. Akimoto  
  
What: The first grade class reunion  
  
When: April 9, 2003—1:00 PM to 3:00 PM (the coming Saturday)  
  
Where: Mrs. Akimoto's house—directions given on separate piece of paper.  
  
Why: Dig up time capsules, have some fun with old classmates, and celebrate!  
  
There was nothing Kagome had to do on Saturday. She was excited to see her old classmates again.  
  
At dinner, Kagome quickly filled her mother in about the reunion. Her mother agreed for her to go. "I think it'll be wonderful for you to go back and greet your old teacher! I hope you'll have fun! Do you still remember anyone else from that class," her mom asked.  
  
Kagome thought hard. She couldn't think of anyone, but she was sure that she would recognize some people there. It was so long ago. "No, not really," Kagome said, as her mom chuckled.  
  
Right as those words flew out of her mouth, an image of Inu yasha came to her mind. Inu yasha had been in her class. I wonder if he received this letter as well? Kagome thought.  
  
Kagome didn't get any farther on those thoughts, when the phone rang. Her mom sighed as she picked it up. She didn't like it when people called during dinner. "Hello?" "Oh, I'm sorry. Can you call back later? She's having dinner—"  
  
"Mom, if it's mine, just hand it over to me. I'm almost done with dinner anyway."  
  
Her mom hesitated, and then handed the phone over to her. "It's the girl, Sango."  
  
"Hey!" Kagome said.  
  
"Hi, Kagome. Could I ask you for a favor?" Sango asked.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, you see, Miroku and I decided to go out on a double date tomorrow. I was wondering if you'd like to go."  
  
"Um, I don't have a boyfriend though."  
  
"Oh, I thought about that," Sango said. "I'm supposed to bring a friend, and so is Miroku."  
  
"So this is supposed to be a blind date or something?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess so. At first, we were planning on going out with another couple, but there wasn't really someone we wanted to go with. Then, I was going to ask Meia or Kamira, but they don't like getting set up on dates."  
  
"And you think I like going on blind dates?" Kagome asked, dryly.  
  
"Uh, well, it's an opportunity for you to meet guys, you know? What do you know? The guy you go with tomorrow may be a perfect match!" Sango said, trying to convince her.  
  
"Do you know who the guy is going to be?"  
  
"No, but I know it's going to be one of Miroku's friend, though. Just say you'll go! I don't want to go on a date alone with Miroku! I may end up being pregnant the next day!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
Kagome couldn't resist, but laughed. "All right. I'll go."  
  
"Great! So, I'll just go over to your house tomorrow night at about 6:00. We'll get ready together, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Oh, yeah, did I mention that we're going to be going to a carnival? .........Well, we are."

* * *

"Sango!" Kagome shouted from her room, trying to get her attention. It was chaos, with a million shirts lying all over the ground and her bed. Sango was in the bathroom, putting her hair up, half up and half down. (A/N: I think it'll look nice on her that way! -)  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Help me pick out an outfit!"  
  
"Just pick out a casual, but not a 'I-don't-care-what-I-wear' type," Sango said.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you're already dressed."  
  
Sango was wearing a red mini skirt, with a small, black sparkly t-shirt that showed off her body. Kagome was having a hard time finding an outfit to wear. She glanced at the clock on her desk. 6:15. Great. Another fifteen minutes until the guys were to pick them up. Kagome let out another frustrated sigh, which seemed like the millionth time she did that.  
  
Then, without caring anymore, she grabbed her long, jean skirt off the rack from her closet and a dark blue tank top. "So," Kagome said as she slipped on the outfit. "Now, do you know who I'm going out with tonight?"  
  
Sango shook her head 'no' as she returned from the bathroom. She looked at herself in front of the full-length mirror and examined herself. Kagome couldn't resist but roll her eyes. "You look great." And it simply was the truth.  
  
Sango turned around and gave her a playful death-glare. "I think I hear sarcasm in there." She plopped onto Kagome's bed, studied Kagome and said, "Now, onto your hair! I know the perfect hair style for you."  
  
She ran into the bathroom, grabbed a comb and some clips out from her make- up bag. Then, she combed Kagome's hair and tied it up in a ponytail, clipping up some tiny, sparkly barrettes before Kagome could object anything. "I love your hair! I love how it's naturally wavy," Sango gushed, looking at her finished work.  
  
Kagome walked over to a mirror and gazed at herself. "Satisfied?" Sango asked popping up from behind. Kagome didn't answer. "Okay, I'll just take that as a yes."  
  
Before the doorbell rang, Sango and Kagome both dabbed on some light make- up.  
  
"Miroku and his date are here!" Sango said gleefully.  
  
"Since when were you so pumped up about going on a date with Miroku?"  
  
"Never. It's just because you're going, too. I wonder who he brought with him........." Sango trailed off as they walked over to the front door.  
  
Kagome opened the door and seemed to freeze. Sango's face filled up with confusion and lightly shoved Kagome to the side. She moved towards the door so she would see who was there. There wasn't anything wrong with the picture. It was just Miroku standing there with a big grin on his face.  
  
Still, with the confused look on her face, Sango tilted her head a little and saw someone standing behind Miroku.  
  
_Inu yasha._

* * *

A/N: I guess it was kind of obvious Inu yasha was going to be Kagome's blind date. I bet you, you all knew that didn't you? Well, if you didn't have the slightest clues, aren't you glad that I didn't leave you with a cliffie? Haha......... Hmm......... I might have rushed it a little. XD 


	9. Blind Date

Jealousy In The Air  
  
Summary: They were best friends in first grade, but now, everything is different. They don't even talk to each other anymore. They're not enemies, they're not friends, so what are they? InuKag  
  
A/N: This is going to be a boring chapter... Just bear with me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9: Blind date  
  
Sango cleared her throat. She could feel the tension. She smiled, as if nothing was wrong. "Hi, Miroku! Hi Inu yasha!"  
  
"Sango, you are so lovely tonight. Did you do all this just for me?" Miroku said with a sly grin. He reached out....and took her hand in his. Before he forgot, he turned to Kagome. "Oh, yeah, I brought your date. Meet Inu yasha. I'm sure you guys know each other already."  
  
Kagome just stood there, as if she hadn't heard a thing Miroku said. Sango elbowed her and she got out of her 'trance.' Kagome put on a tight smile. "Hi, Inu yasha."  
  
Inu yasha nodded towards her. The guys led the way towards the car, as Sango broke away from Miroku and lingered behind with Kagome. She knew she was going to get it.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me it was Inu yasha?!" Kagome hissed at once. "Do you know how awkward tonight will be? I mean, we haven't even had a decent, little conversation for several years! You know that."  
  
"I didn't know it was going to be Inu yasha. I told you already," Sango said. "I just found out like you did."  
  
"This is going to be a long night," Kagome wailed.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll still have some fun."  
  
"Yeah, right," Kagome muttered. She climbed in the back seat next to Inu yasha, as Sango climbed into the front seat, next to Miroku.  
  
Silence.  
  
It was so uncomfortable. Everyone knew it. Up, in the front of the car, there was lots of whispering. "Wha-?" "YOU should have known not to bring him. You knew I was going to bring her." "What do you mean? You just asked me to bring a friend, so I brought him!" "You are a pervert and a clueless jerk! How dense can you get?"  
  
Kagome and Inu yasha both knew Sango and Miroku were talking about them.  
  
Sango cleared her throat again. It seemed like it was the hundredth time she had been doing it. "So, what's up, everyone?" Sango asked, trying to sound cheerful, but ended up sounding lame. Nobody answered. "Well, doesn't everyone all talk at once!" She chuckled. A forced chuckle.  
  
More uncomfortable silence followed...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, what do you guys want to do first?" Sango asked tentatively. When no one answered, she suggested. "How about we go to the House of Mirrors?" (A/N: heh... I don't know what it's called. Don't blame me! Does anyone know what that place is called?)  
  
"Sure!" Kagome suddenly exclaimed. "I love that place! I used to love looking at myself in front of the mirror that reflects yourself as a really skinny person." She blushed when she noticed that both Inu yasha and Miroku were listening to her chatter away. "Uh, well, anyways, let's go!"  
  
Sango laughed, relieved that Kagome somewhat broke the tension that was starting to build up again. She followed Kagome, who led the way.  
  
Staying together so that nobody would get lost or separated, they had fun checking themselves out in front of a variety of mirrors, which featured them in miscellaneous forms.  
  
"I've always been afraid to look into this mirror," Kagome said with a laugh, not talking to anyone in particular. "It's probably because I see it almost everyday in front of my own mirror."  
  
"Well, you have nothing to worry about now. If you want to know the truth, I think you're too skinny now," Sango stated.  
  
"Right, whatever." Kagome took a step and glanced at herself. "Whoa! I look fat in this mirror! ...and I thought I lost at least some weight."  
  
Sango peered at Kagome in the reflection and rolled her eyes. "We all look like that in that mirror."  
  
Inu yasha and Miroku, who had been silent all that time, finally spoke up.  
  
"Girls," Inu yasha muttered. "Always obsessing over that stuff."  
  
Miroku looked at him, surprised. "Don't tell me you like girls who are overweight? Of course that's what they worry about! Now, let me tell you what a great body these two lovely ladies have- all the curves anyone could wish for and those two-  
  
He never got to finish his sentence. Before he could say another word, he got a big slap from Sango. "What were you saying?" Sango asked, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Nothing," Miroku said.  
  
"Good, that's what I thought..."  
  
Things tonight is definitely not going well, Kagome thought. Everything's going wrong. It's so uncomfortable talking to each other and we're not getting along that well. Not to mention, I keep blabbing out things about myself.  
  
Kagome sighed. "How about we go on the roller coaster now?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
Kagome didn't really like roller coasters, but she thought it would be a good way to shake off all the tension from everyone. She personally thought roller coasters were scary. Sango and Miroku ended up sitting at the really first row of the cart, while Inu yasha and Kagome sat in the second row.  
  
She didn't realize how badly she was shaking until Inu yasha spoke up. "Uh... are you okay?" he asked hesitantly as they were seated.  
  
"Sure. I guess roller coasters just aren't my thing."  
  
Moments later, the roller coaster took off at top speed. Kagome silently screamed inside her brain. She didn't want everyone to think that she couldn't take one tiny roller coaster. As the ride went on in the dark, Kagome felt her stomach go queasy. There were many twists and turns, as well as slopes. A few seconds later, she couldn't help it anymore but scream her head off as the ride twisted harshly. She grabbed onto the closest thing near her, without seeing what it was.  
  
Next to her, Inu yasha yelped in surprise as Kagome clung onto him, but it was too loud to be heard by anyone else.  
  
They suddenly came to a halt. Kagome glanced up and saw an uncomfortable look on Inu yasha's face. She suddenly realized that she was clutching onto his arm and quickly let go. She looked away, embarrassed. "Uh... sorry."  
  
"It's okay," Inu yasha grunted. Inu yasha quickly climbed out of seat, with Kagome following after him.  
  
"Wow!" Sango cried out to Kagome. "That was an awesome ride! ...What's up Kagome? You look a little pale." She peered at Kagome closely.  
  
"I'm fine," Kagome said, waving her hand in the air. "Don't worry about me. It's just that my stomach doesn't really cooperate with me when I go on these kind of rides."  
  
Sango's concerned face turned reluctant. "Well, if you're sure. How about we go on a nice ride on the Ferris wheel now?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An empty seat rolled around and the Ferris wheel stopped. This is worse than the roller coaster, Kagome thought with a groan. There's completely nothing to talk about. Sango and Miroku stepped along a short ramp and climbed into the seat. Another empty seat rolled around, as Inu yasha and Kagome stepped onto the short ramp as well and took their seats.  
  
As soon as the safety bar was pushed down in front of them, they rose up off the ground with a jolt.  
  
Glancing up to see how Sango and Miroku were doing, she felt the cool breeze. Sango saw Kagome looking, and gave her a winning smile. She pointed to Inu yasha and grinned widely.  
  
Miroku, feeling left out, moved closer to Sango. He casually placed his arms around her and when he realized he didn't get a slap yet, he dared to go further. Kagome giggled as she watched Miroku pull Sango even closer, and gave her tiny kisses all over her face. Just as things were starting to get funny, they disappeared out of sight.  
  
But she didn't miss hearing the slap that Sango gave Miroku. Kagome heard it, loud and clear. Practically everyone heard it.  
  
"Get away from me!" she heard Sango scream. "You are going way to far!"  
  
Kagome laughed out loud. It was hilarious. The smile died on her face after a few minutes. She kept on trying to come up with something to talk about with Inu yasha, but her mind just wouldn't cooperate.  
  
"So, um..." Kagome started. "Did you, uh, receive a letter from Mrs. Akimoto?" That was the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
Inu yasha, surprised by her question, stifled a smile and replied. "Yeah."  
  
Kagome looked down at her lap. Why am I so stupid? she thought to herself. Of course he did receive a letter from their first grade teacher. Everyone who's been in her class received one. Nice going, Kagome.  
  
Inu yasha was making it hard for her, keeping silent and not making an effort.  
  
Whatever, she thought.  
  
Kagome inhaled the fresh air and glanced into the sky. "What a beautiful night," she commented, not talking to Inu yasha particularly. She loved how bright the moon was in the sea of stars. She could stare at it all night.  
  
Before she knew it, the ride was over. Kagome gratefully stepped off, trailing after Sango and Miroku, with Inu yasha following after her.  
  
Nobody seemed to be having such a good time, so they decided to leave soon.  
  
As they walked around the park, looking at the differently varieties of rides and games, they met up with a couple of their other good friends from school. Rika was found with a blond-haired gorgeous-looking guy Kagome didn't know. Kagome stared strangely at them. The last time she remembered, Rika was going out with Kouga. She shook her head when she remembered what Sango had told her.  
  
Rika finally spotted the four of them, waving wildly. "Hi! What a surprise seeing you guys here! Where are you guys going next?" She was wearing a black, super mini skirt, revealing her long legs.  
  
"Well, we were about to head back home," Sango explained.  
  
Rika nodded thoughtfully. "Hey, how about if all six of us go to something? Rick and I-wait... I haven't even introduced him yet have I?" She laughed and quickly introduced her date. "Well, as I was saying, we've been on most of the rides three times already and it's still a little early. So what do you guys say?"  
  
Sango looked at Miroku, Kagome, and Inu yasha pointedly. The three of them shrugged.  
  
"Come on! It'll be fun!" Rika urged. "Don't be such party-poopers."  
  
At the end, it was decided that they would go to the beach nearby. It was a cool day, but not too cold. Sang, Kagome, and Inu yasha settled into the car, when Rika shouted out to Miroku. "My mom dropped Rick and me off here, so I have to phone her first and tell her that she doesn't have to pick us up," Rika said. "Is that okay with you guys if we go together in the same car?"  
  
"Sure," Miroku said with a shrug. "You and Rick will have to squeeze in with Inu yasha and Kagome in the back, thought."  
  
The door opened at Inu yasha's side of the car. Inu yasha glanced up in surprise at Rika.  
  
"We're going to be riding with you guys," Rika stated.  
  
Inu yasha scooted into the middle seat. He felt a tap on his right shoulder. "Rick's coming, too, remember? We have to squeeze in."  
  
Kagome's heart thumped as Inu yasha slid closer to her. Now, there arms and legs were touching. Sango looked back at them from the passengers seat and shot Kagome a look that seemed to say, 'So how is it being that close to Inu yasha?' Kagome blushed and looked away.  
  
"Is everyone settled?" Sango asked.  
  
Rika nodded her head 'yes' and they took off.  
  
This time, the car wasn't as silent as it had been when they were arriving. Rika chattered the whole way through.  
  
Kagome glanced at Rika in disgust. Even with her date, Rick, there, she still had the nerves to flirt and play around with Inu yasha. She wondered how boys would deal with Rika. Rika rubbed her legs against Inu yasha's and filled up every gap there was in between them.  
  
That is so disgusting, Kagome thought. Isn't one Kikyo enough?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After grabbing a couple of things they may need at the beach from Sango's house, Miroku drove them up to the beach. It wasn't a surprise when they saw many pairs of couples there. The beach was a romantic place to go at night.  
  
They spread out some beach towels and got a fire started to roast some marshmallows. They talked about school for a while, and then everyone scattered. Kagome watched as Rika drag Rick off and started to make-out with him. "Of all the nerves," Kagome muttered.  
  
Sango questioned Kagome. "Huh?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, nothing.  
  
Inu yasha and Kagome were left alone once again, when Miroku and Sango went on a short walk over the mass of rocks at the far end of the beach. Not knowing what else to do, Kagome lie down on the towel, looked up at the panorama above.  
  
"What are you looking at?" a voice spoke up. Kagome, startled, looked away from the sky and glanced at Inu yasha. He was lying on the ground as well, a couple feet away from Kagome. His foot was propped onto his other leg, with his head lying on his arms.  
  
"T-the moon. It's really bright," Kagome stammered. A million thoughts appeared in her head. It surprised her that Inu yasha spoke to her. He usually didn't even talk to her, unless he was forced to, with a word or two. Kagome felt a warm feeling rush through her. The uneasy sensation from earlier was soon washed away.  
  
Nothing else was said for the rest of the night between them. They lie down there for the whole time, until Sango, Miroku, Rika, and Rick came back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know, I know. Nothing much happened between Inu yasha and Kagome yet. Well, that's it for now. 


	10. My Time Capsule

Jealousy In The Air  
  
Summary: A plain and unpopular girl soon begins to be accepted into the in- crowd. The popular guy she longed to be with finally notices her, but things aren't always the way it seems to be.........  
  
A/N: Back to the old days! There's going to be lots of childhood memories.

---  
  
Chapter 10: My Time Capsule  
  
Kagome slipped under the covers of her cozy bed and grinned into the darkness. That night had been pretty special and fun......... especially when she had been at the beach. She shut her eyes and drifted off into a long, peaceful dream.

---  
  
"Hey, Kagome," a voice called out.  
  
Startled, Kagome turned around from her locker and found Inu yasha right behind her. Kagome smiled and greeted him back like friends. She was glad that things were "settled" between them.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Where are you off to now?"  
  
"History class........."  
  
"Okay, I'll walk you there. My next class is on the way." Inu yasha waited until Kagome gathered her history textbook and homework. "Uh......... I was wondering. How are you going to get to Mrs. Akimoto's?"  
  
"Uh, I'm not sure. I'll probably walk. Why?" Kagome asked, surprised.  
  
"If you want, I can pick you up at 12:45, so we can go together. It's pretty far if you're going to be walking." Then, he quickly added, "I just thought it would be easier that way because I'm going anyway."  
  
"Sure. Thanks!"

---  
  
Kagome rummaged through her closet and drawers several times, looking for the right outfit to wear. She wanted to look nice when she saw her first grade teacher again. When she finally settled onto a pair of shorts and shirt, she glanced out her bedroom window and watched as Inu yasha's Mercedes approached the driveway.  
  
Kagome quickly rushed down the stairs and opened the door. She stepped out onto the pavement, then stuck her head back in the doorway, shouting, "Mom! I'm leaving now! Don't worry, I'll be home by dinnertime!" Kagome distinctly heard her mom say good-bye from the kitchen, and then shut the door closed.  
  
Inu yasha was about to climb out of his car, when Kagome appeared. "How'd you know I was here already?" he asked. "I was about to ring the doorbell."  
  
"The window," Kagome said pointedly, nodding towards her bedroom window.  
  
Inu yasha nodded.  
  
Ten minutes later, a pretty, Victorian house came into view. Kagome grinned as she hopped out of the car, filled with excitement.  
  
The front door was left open. As Inu yasha and Kagome stepped into the house, Mrs. Akimoto appeared. She studied them for a couple of minutes, and then stated, "You two must be Inu yasha and Kagome!" Seeing the shocked expression on their faces, she continued, "Don't be so surprised, I have a pretty good memory. I've been going through some of the old yearbooks as well."  
  
Kagome laughed and greeted her politely, with Inu yasha echoing the same thing.  
  
"Ahh......... I still remember you guys very well," Mrs. Akimoto said, with a smile on her face. "You guys were inseparable. Kagome, I remembered how you always followed and did whatever Inu yasha did. You pouted when you couldn't sit near him in class."  
  
Kagome blushed. She glanced at Inu yasha and recognized the uncomfortable look on his face.  
  
"I see you guys are still as inseparable as ever. Are you guys dating yet?"  
  
Kagome felt the blood rushing through her face, felt her face heat up in embarrassment and managed to squeak out a "no." We're not even close to that, she thought to herself. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Inu yasha turn his face, hiding his facial expression.  
  
Mrs. Akimoto laughed. "I was just kidding with you guys. Anyway, come on in. Everyone's in the living room. Let's see how many people you still remember."  
  
Introductions began. About 20 people sat in the room. Kagome could scarcely remember anyone, other than Inu yasha. She saw some familiar faces, faces she had seen once or twice before, in the school hallway. Soon, everyone started chattering nonstop, talking about his or her recent lives, as they feasted on chocolate chip cookies and milk.  
  
"Is everyone ready for some hard work now?" Mrs. Akimoto's voice overlapped the loud talking and laughter. "Remember, your time capsules are buried in the dirt. Your names are marked onto a piece of bark. Find your names and start digging!" A couple people groaned. "That's right. You are all going to be digging in the hot sun, not me!"  
  
Everyone shuffled out of the room and into the backyard. Kagome grabbed a shovel from the pile and searched for her name. She smiled as she found it in the far corner and went right to work.  
  
All of a sudden, she felt a hard object in the dirt. Kagome crouched down, and carefully pulled out a dusty circled container with a picture glued onto the lid. She wiped away the dust and stared at the picture. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she recalled the day she took this picture.  
  
It was the day when Inu yasha had given her the promise ring.  
  
Flashback (I know it was in the other chapter already, but yea.........)  
  
"Lets promise to get married when we grow up, okay? Then we'll buy a humungous house and I can buy you anything you want!" he had said one day at school. Kagome nodded in agreement as he slipped a plastic promise ring onto her finger. "We're going to be best friends forever, no matter how much space there is in between us. Even the whole world can't keep us from keeping in touch." Kagome tried to smile, but broke into tears.  
  
"Don't cry," Inu yasha said soothingly.  
  
All day, Inu yasha tried to keep the subject off of her moving away. After lunch, Mrs. Akimoto announced the time capsule project. They were to take a picture with whomever they wanted to take it with. Later on, the picture would be glued onto the container of his/her time capsule.  
  
"Alright, Inu yasha and Kagome. Strike a pose!" Mrs. Akimoto said smiling at the two little kids.  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed in concentration, determined to come up with a unique pose for her and Inu yasha. Suddenly, she ran towards the playhouse they had in the classroom and grabbed a pair of clothes and a dress. Inu yasha stared at her with confusion, and then realized what she meant.  
  
"Put that on," Kagome instructed, as she pulled on a long white, frilly dress. She pushed an oversized tuxedo into Inu yasha's arm. "We can pretend we're having a wedding ceremony!"  
  
Inu yasha glanced at her embarrassedly and reluctantly pulled it on. She knew that Inu yasha didn't intend to put it on, but did it anyway because he hadn't wanted to ruin her good mood after making her cry.  
  
Kagome hooked her right arm through Inu yasha's crooked left arm and smiled broadly into the camera. The camera flashed. Kagome hugged him tightly, and then let go. "I really am going to miss you a whole lot. You have to keep the promise you promised me at lunch today, okay?"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Kagome wiped away a single tear that dropped down her face and turn sideways abruptly when she got back to reality. She realized that Inu yasha had been digging next to her. He was concentrating on digging the already deep hole. Seconds later, he found his time capsule. She could see him blush as he stared at the picture depicting them wearing a "wedding gown" and "tuxedo." His face couldn't get any redder.  
  
Inu yasha's eyes met Kagome's. Kagome could feel her own face burning up and quickly glanced away. When she took another peek at him, his eyes were still focused onto her. He quickly averted his gaze as well.  
  
Luckily, Mrs. Akimoto spoke up, "After you have recollected your time capsule, please return back inside."  
  
Kagome sat on one end of a couch, as Inu yasha sat on the other end. She skimmed through the short questionnaire she had filled out.  
  
Name: Kagome Higurashi  
  
Favorite Color: Pink  
  
Favorite Food: Sushi  
  
Best Friend(s): INU YASHA  
  
Most Memorable memory: The day I met Inu yasha!! The moment I saw him, I knew he was a person I could always count on when I have troubles.  
  
Goal: Go to a good school.  
  
Pet Peeve: My little brother crying all the time.  
  
Wish: Hmm......... I don't need to wish that Inu yasha and I will be friends forever because I know we will be. I wish that Inu yasha would be as happy as I am forever!  
  
Kagome chuckled. It was fun going through her old stuff again. She found a string of yarn from inside the container and held it up against herself. She couldn't believe how short she used to be. Kagome compared her hand and foot with the traced version from first grade.  
  
Name: Inu yasha  
  
Favorite Color: Blue  
  
Favorite Food: Ramen  
  
Best Friend(s): Kagome, of course.  
  
Most memorable memory: I have a lot.  
  
Goal: Buy a humungous mansion  
  
Pet Peeve: Kagome's brother bothering us when I go over to play with her.  
  
Wish: Marry Kagome when I grow up.  
  
Inu yasha skimmed over his questionnaire as well. He felt embarrassed, having written all those silly things back then. Damn, why do I have to go red all of a sudden? It's just a bunch of first grade nonsense. Inu yasha stuffed the questionnaire back into the container.

---  
  
"So.........do you want to go somewhere right now?" Inu yasha asked. "It's still early." It was a little after 3. The time capsule moments seemed to just pass by.  
  
"Uh......... sure!"

---  
  
Miroku and Sango walked, hand in hand, through the bushes. The sun was just about to set. "It's so beautiful here, no matter what time," Sango stated. Miroku nodded in agreement. So far, he had been able to keep his hands off of her, unless she allowed him for handholding. They were back at the beach that night.  
  
As they were about to step out onto the open surface, Sango stopped abruptly in her tracks.  
  
Miroku looked at her questioning. "Look!!!" Sango whispered, but urgently. She pointed her fingers out at the rocks in a distance. His eyes seemed to bulge out suddenly. "I'm not seeing things, am I?"  
  
"Nope, I don't think so," Mirkou said slowly, shaking his head.  
  
"I can't believe what I'm seeing," Sango said, in trance. She squinted her eyes. From her view, she saw Kagome lying on a flat rock......... with Inu yasha _over_ her......... kissing? "They've gone so far ever since the last time I saw them together."  
  
Miroku looked at her slyly. "Maybe _we_ should be doing........."  
  
Sango slapped him. "I'm serious!"

---  
  
A/N: I know......... so short. But I' going to tell you that this isn't going where you all think it's getting to. XD


	11. More Than Friends?

Jealousy In The Air

Summary: A plain and unpopular girl soon begins to be accepted into the in-crowd. The popular guy she longed to be with finally notices her, but things aren't always the way it seems to be.........

S2S2SS2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2

Chapter 11: More Than Friends?

S2S2SS2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2

"They're KISSING!!" Sango squealed. "They really are!"

Miroku squinted his eyes and then raised his eyebrows suspiciously. "And when did they start doing that? I agree with what you said before, they _are_ going a lot farther than the last time we saw them if you think about it. They were merely friends last time I checked."

Sango pointed and Kagome and Inu yasha. "But look! How can you explain his mouth and her mouth lip locked?! If that's not what you call kissing, then what is it?"

"You want me to give you an example of kissing?" Miroku asked grabbing Sango aggressively by the arm. She quickly jumped away, out of his reach, and slapped him.

"Pervert." Sango muttered under he breath. She stared at Kagome and Inu yasha again. "Aww.........too bad I didn't bring my camera!"

Sango and Miroku watched, intrigued by the scene right before their eyes. Then, Miroku crossed his arms and said, "Doesn't Inu yasha know how to kiss? What is he doing with his hand? Why the hell is he _pinching her nose_ and _lifting her chin up?_ I seriously need to give him some kissing advice.........SOMEBODY _PLEASE_ GIVE THAT POOR BOY A KISSING LESSON!!"

"Wait......... lifting her chin?" Sango asked turning to Miroku. He nodded and pointed at Kagome and Inu yasha.

"Why? What's wrong?" Miroku asked. He looked at Sango who just rolled her eyes.

"You idiot! Haven't you heard of CPR???"

"Condoms Prevent..........Rabies?" Miroku asked. Sango glowered at him.

"It means cardiopulmonary resuscitation, you disgusting pervert! .........And what are you thinking about.......... 'Rabies'??? You get those from infected animals!" Sango growled.

"Uh, 'cardioplumming' resuscitation?" Miroku asked, clearly confused.

"I will seriously kill you later. Kagome drowned or something and now Inu yasha is giving her a mouth to mouth recovery!" Sango hurried over to Inu yasha as Miroku stood there, watching her dumbly.

"Okay, right." Miroku said to himself before following Sango.

S2S2SS2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2

"I thought you knew how to swim!" Inu yasha muttered as he covered his mouth over Kagome's and blowing into it for the second time. Kagome began to cough. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. Things seemed to be a little blurry at first, but then she saw Inu yasha looking down at her worriedly.

Kagome quickly sat up still looking at Inu yasha, "W-What happened?"

"You tell me."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked giving him a strange look.

Inu yasha sighed, "Actually I have no idea what happened. We were just swimming when you suddenly started to sink. I thought you knew how to swim. Don't you know how to swim?"

Kagome nodded, recalling the incident. After the reunion, they had decided to go to the beach. Since it was such a warm, they decided to go swimming. Neither one of them had brought their swimsuit, so they ended up swimming in the clothes they had worn that day. Luckily, they had worn clothes decent enough for swimming. "I had a cramp in my foot. A big one......... I guess I should've shouted for help........." Kagome looked at him sheepishly.

Inu yasha shrugged, "I guess."

"Um......... did you just........." Kagome trailed off. She pointed to her lips then to his.

"What do you mean?" Inu yasha looked confused, then realized what she was talking about. "Uh......... yeah." Inu yasha said, slightly blushing.

"Oh. Well, thanks, I g—"

Sango suddenly appeared, with Miroku trailing after her. "Kagome! Kagome, are you okay?" she asked anxiously.

Kagome nodded and gave her a smile. "Yeah, just feeling a little woozy, but overall, fine. What are you guys doing here?" She looked at Miroku pointedly.

"We were just strolling around until Miroku and I saw you and Inu yasha."

"Yeah.........I was surprised when I first saw Inu yasha kissing you. You just made up my night, even though it interrupted Sango and my romantic beach walk." Miroku added.

Everyone just stared at him oddly. "Okay, that's nice to know," Kagome finally said. "Well, lets head home now. It's getting late and I promised my mom I'd get back before dinnertime."

"Okay," Sango said. "I'll call you later."

Inu yasha and Kagome headed towards Inu yasha's car as Miroku and Sango headed the opposite way.

Inu yasha drove in silence as Kagome dried her hair off with a towel. The car pulled up to a familiar setting and Kagome hopped out. She was about to thank Inu yasha for giving her a ride home when she realized that he'd stepped out of his car as well. He walked her to the front door.

"Well, thanks for the ride," Kagome said, turning around and facing him. "You'd better get home soon. You're all wet, too."

Inu yasha nodded. "Yeah, see you Mon—"

The front door swung open and Mrs. Higurashi appeared. "I knew I heard voices outside! It wasn't my imagination after all!" Her eyes shifted from her daughter to Inu yasha and her mouth broke into a triumphant grin. "Inu yasha! It's been so long since I last saw you. You have grown up to be such a handsome young man. What have you been up to—my, my, you're all both soaked from top to bottom."

"Yeah," Kagome mumbled. She hated when her mother talked nonstop. "We went to the beach and decided to swim for a while."

"Oh!" Mrs. Higurashi said, still smiling. Her eyes sparkled, as if she had been thinking of something amusing. She turned to Inu yasha. "Why don't you come in for dinner and get dried off? Dinner's all set and we have enough for one more."

Kagome was about to run off back into the shrine, but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard those words flow right out of her mother's mouth. "What?!"

Mrs. Higurashi glanced at her sternly. "Is that a way to treat your best friend?" She quickly looked over to Inu yasha. "She didn't mean it. She's just a little surprised that I offered all of a sudden like that. We have this rule, you see........."

"No doubt I'm surprised." Kagome muttered.

"So what do you say, Inu yasha? We've got lots to catch up on."

"Oh, uh.........thanks, but no thanks." Inu yasha said. "I should be heading home by now. I don't want to cause any trouble."

"Oh, no, you're not causing any trouble at all!" Mrs. Higurashi insisted. She pulled Inu yasha through the front door. "Give your mother a call and I'll get towels for you to dry off with."

Inu yasha looked at Kagome, and then glanced back at Mrs. Higurashi. "Uh........."

Kagome's mom shut the front door and locked it. "Go on. You don't have to be so formal. Feel comfortable, you've been here several times before."

When Inu yasha left to retrieve the phone and give his parents a call, Kagome glared at her mom and opened her mouth to speak. Before she could say anything, Mrs. Higurashi dismissed her with a wave of her hand. "No need to thank me. What are mothers for?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. She sighed. _This is going to be one uncomfortable dinner. _

S2S2SS2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2

Kagome picked at her rice with her chopsticks, not particularly hungry. She'd taken a quick shower and changed into clean clothes before dinner. Inu yasha had dried off with a towel and Mrs. Higurashi had set the table, as they waited for her.

Now, she was sitting next to her mother at the table, with Inu yasha sitting across them. Souta had already left to a friend's house, so they were all alone.

"So, Inu yasha, I haven't seen you in quite a while. What have you been up to?" Mrs. Higurashi chirped.

"Well, uh, I'm on the football team."

"Oh, really? I've always liked big, strong jocks." Mrs. Higurashi gushed. Kagome looked at her sharply, but Mrs. Higurashi didn't seem to acknowledge it. "Kagome, you never told me he was on the football team."

Kagome looked down in embarrassment. She didn't want Inu yasha to think that they always talked about him at dinner because they didn't. "Well, yeah, he is. He's really good, I guess. I've never been to any of the football games."

"Yes, I know. You don't go out very often, but I'm glad you've been getting more invitations lately. I like that Sango girl."

There was a moment of silence, but the sudden ringing of the phone interrupted it. Kagome happily excused herself to answer.

"Hello?"

"Kagome? It's Sango."

"Oh, hey. Glad to hear from you."

"Just calling to make sure you're okay. What are you doing right now?"

"Dinner."

"Oh really? I'm sorry, I should've known. I'll call you back later."

"No!" Kagome almost shouted. She glanced back at her mother and Inu yasha. Lucky for her, her mom was busy shoving food into Inu yasha's bowl. "Eat more, it's healthy for you," she heard her mom saying. Kagome sighed. "This is a nightmare."

"What?" Sango asked, puzzled.

"My _mom_ invited _Inu yasha _over for dinner. Can you believe her??"

Kagome heard Sango laugh on the other side of the line. "Actually, yes, but aren't you having a great time? I mean, Inu yasha's there."

"Believe me, it's not fun. You know how my mom is. She talks about everything, it's so embarrassing." She was about to rant on, but heard her mother call her back. "Sorry, Sango, I have to go.........Bye."

"It's rude to leave the table and talk to your friends when guests are here," Mrs. Higurashi started lecturing her when she appeared, "especially when it's dinnertime. Who was it?"

"Sango."

"Oh, yes, Sango. She's a really nice girl, but remember to tell her that I won't accept phone calling during the period we eat dinner."

"Okay, sorry," Kagome grumbled. Her mother was really starting to bug her, lecturing her in front of Inu yasha. It was humiliating.

"We'll talk about this later. Why don't you and Inu yasha settle in the living room while I make dessert? You guys must have a lot to catch up on as well." Mrs. Higurashi gave them a sweet smile and shooed them into the living room.

Kagome looked at Inu yasha helplessly. "Sorry about this whole thing. I know my mom's a motor mouth. You don't have to stay, you know. I can make up some excuse for you."

Inu yasha looked at her as they sat down on the couch. "It's okay. She's not as bad as you think," Inu yasha shrugged.

Kagome scoffed. "She is. She goes humiliating me every chance she gets." She glanced at the bureau on one side of the living room. Not knowing what else to do or to talk about, she blurted, "Do you want to look at some old picture albums? I haven't been through them for a while."

Inu yasha gave her quick glance of surprise. "Uh.........sure."

Kagome regretted those words once they slipped out of her mouth, but it _has_ been a long time since she'd been through it.

The first picture she flipped to showed a little boy and girl wrestling in the same living they were in now. The little girl appeared in the next picture as well, with a tear-stained face. Kagome giggled and heard Inu yasha chuckle as well. She remembered that she was so frustrated when she had lost a 'wrestling match' to Inu yasha five times in a row.

After going through another few pages, they ended up bursting out with laughter. It was amusing to look at all the silly things they used to do.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Higurashi entered, carrying a tray of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. "What are you guys laughing about? I feel like I'm missing something." She smiled the smile that told Kagome that she was up to something.

"We're just going through old picture albums," Kagome explained.

"Oh, I see." She set the tray of cookies on the table. "Dig in!"

For the rest of the night, they ate, talked, and continued to look through old picture albums.

S2S2SS2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2

"Kagome!" Sango rushed over to her Monday morning. "Did you hear about the trip to America?"

"America?" Kagome asked, puzzled.

"Yeah. Our English teacher decided to open up a trip to America for anyone who's interested. I think we'll be going to California." Sango explained. "Anyway, this is the first time our school has ever done this. There's going to be a meeting today during lunch in the her classroom."

Kagome nodded. "...And you want to go?"

"Yeah. I thought it would be cool if we checked it out."

"Sure," Kagome shrugged.

S2S2SS2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2

The classroom was crowded by the time Kagome and Sango arrived. Kagome craned her neck and her eyes immediately wandered over to a certain boy. His eyes seemed to meet hers and she smiled at him. The next few seconds seemed to last forever as Kagome wondered how he would react, until he returned her smile and waved them over.

S2S2SS2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2


End file.
